Servant
by Asrial
Summary: ATTENTION YAOI ! lemon SM, bondage, viol, inceste.... La totale quoi....ne venez pas lire sans avoir le coeur bien accroché
1. Default Chapter

Servant  
  
  
  
  
  
BGU, trois heures du mat', chambre de Squall, deux ans après la mort d'Ultimécia.  
  
  
  
"- Ouai !!! Encore gagné !"  
  
Laguna rafla la mise à la grande consternation de Squall et Seifer.  
  
Kyros s'envoya le fond de son verre derrière la cravate et chercha à tâtons la bouteille de vodka.  
  
Le voyant la louper de bien trente centimètres, Laguna rendit les armes et le secoua doucement.  
  
"- Kyros ? Allons mon grand, on dessaoule, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher."  
  
Kyros eut un rire idiot.  
  
"- Voui, mamour." Il lui passa les bras autours du cou et lui fit un bisou sonore.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens ricanèrent et Laguna s'empourpra progressivement, hésitant entre de pourpre et le fushia.  
  
"- Kyros !"  
  
"- Hé hé ! J'suis bourré !"  
  
"- Tu m'étonnes." Râla le président à mi-voix.  
  
Les garçons le regardèrent se lever et prendre Kyros sur ses épaules sans bouger le moindre muscle.  
  
"- Merci de votre aide, les garçons !"  
  
Les deux ennemis eurent le même sourire niais.  
  
"- Suis-je donc le seul à tenir l'alcool dans cette foutue baraque." Maugréa Laguna en emportant son ami vers leurs chambres.  
  
Seifer repris les cartes quand la porte fut fermée.  
  
"- Alors, on le fait ce streap-poker ?"  
  
Squall gloussa bêtement  
  
"- Naaaaaan.. Un pari plutôt."  
  
"- Un pari ? Quel genre ?"  
  
"- Ce lui qui perd, il obéit au gagnant pendant quinze jours.."  
  
"- Marrant. Je marche."  
  
Squall agita un doigt.  
  
"- Quand je dit obéir, c'est bien obéir. Absolument à tous les ordres. Et le perdant devra appeler l'autre "Maître" et se soumettre à tous ses caprices." Expliqua le brun en continuant à agiter le doigt au point qu'il faillit manquer se ramasser le nez dans la moquette. "pyuuuuu ! J'suis pas frais moa !"  
  
Seifer gloussa et voulu lui passer la bonbonne de café.  
  
"- Ouuuu, ba elle est n'où ? Haaaa !!! Valaaaa ! Il la saisit à deux mains et versa une grande rasade de café brûlant dans le verre pas pyrex de Squall. Le verre explosa et les deux jeunes rigolèrent bêtement.  
  
"- Marrant."  
  
"- Allez, distribue !"  
  
Squall obéit et ils commencèrent à jouer.  
  
"- Full !"  
  
"- Paire de 2."  
  
"- T'as perdu !! T'as perdu !!"  
  
Seifer fit la moue.  
  
"- Viiiii, a pe'du... "  
  
Ils rangèrent les cartes, Squall se laissa tomber sur son lit où il s'endormit instantanément et Seifer tituba jusqu'à sa chambre où il se vautra sur le plumard tout habillé.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Chambre de Squall.  
  
"- Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?!"  
  
Squall se laissa couler le long du lit et rampa comme il pu vers la douche, les tambours de Bronx dans la cervelle, le fond des égouts dans la bouche et l'intégrale d'Henri Dès sur les cordes vocales.  
  
Il sema ses vêtements sales et fripés sur le sol de la chambre, entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude à fond, tentant tant bien que mal de se décrasser les neurones.  
  
La douche commença à faire son effet et le jeune homme gémit en se souvenant qu'il avait invité Linoa à un dîner en tête à tête pour le soir même dans sa chambre, la jeune femme intimement persuadée que le "dessert" serait à son goût.  
  
Squall maugréa à plaisir, regrettant déjà l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passé avec son père, Kyros et Seifer.  
  
Il pouffa.  
  
Vu l'état d'ébriété avancée de Kyros et la petit lueur qu'il avait dans le regard quand Laguna était partit le mettre au lit, il y avait fort à parié qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans le sien.  
  
"- Et je parie à neuf contre un que je serais pas plus frais demain matin à cause de la nymphomane.."  
  
Une petite lueur éclata dans son cerveau.  
  
"- pari ?"  
  
Un rictus pervers éclaira son visage.  
  
"- J'avais oublié."  
  
Il se sécha à toute vitesse, enfila un jeans et un T-shirt banal, attrapa sa gunblade et sortit en courant de sa chambre.  
  
"- SQUAAAALLLL !!!" Linoa lui sauta dessus, manquant le faire tomber. Avec irritation, il se retint de la jeter violemment.  
  
"- Linoa."  
  
"- Tu n'oublies pas pour ce soir, hein."  
  
Il eut un petit sourire qui fit monter une chaleur délicieuse dans le ventre de la jeune fille.  
  
"- Ne t'en fait pas. Et il y aura une surprise."  
  
Linoa piaula de bonheur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, peu désireuse d'arriver en retard à son cours avec Edéa.  
  
Le petit sourire de Squall se fit totalement pervers et il courut vers le parking.  
  
Avant que quiconque ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il avait prit une voiture et roulait à vive allure vers Balamb.  
  
***  
  
Seifer gémit.  
  
Il avait la plus belle gueule de bois de sa vie, mais surtout, le souvenir d'un pari absolument navrant était la première chose qui avait éclaté sous son petit cerveau imbibé d'alcool lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le plafond blanc et déprimant de sa chambre.  
  
"- Naaaan je peux pas croire que j'ai perdu. Pitié ! Que Squall ne s'en souvienne pas !!!"  
  
Il gémit à nouveau en passant à la station assise et tituba lourdement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacée.  
  
Un peu remit d'aplomb, il revêtit son éternel pantalon noir, son gilet bleu et son trench-coat, passa ses bottes ferrées, attrapa sa gunblade et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cafétéria où un café noir très serré et quelques bretzels finirent de lui redonner le goût de la vie.  
  
Un peu au radar tout de même, il se traîna à la salle de cours où il fut accueillit par un rictus cynique du prof de la matinée.  
  
A l'intercours, Zell vint le voir.  
  
"- Pas l'air très frais, dis-moi."  
  
Le grand blond lâcha une réponse indistincte.  
  
"- T'as une excuse pour être arrivé en retard à mon cours ?"  
  
Seifer se frotta les yeux.  
  
"- Ouai. Laguna !"  
  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?"  
  
"- T'as déjà essayé de suivre sa consommation de vodka ?"  
  
"- ???"  
  
"- Avec Squall et Kyros, on a essayé.Kyros était totalement bourré au bout de trois bouteilles, j'ai tenu un peu plus et Squall était un poil plus frais.Mais ce président à la gomme, il était frais comme un gardon après sa cinquième bouteille. je suis mort."  
  
Zell lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
  
"- Va te recoucher."  
  
"- Pardon ?"  
  
"- Tu connais déjà tout le cours par c?ur alors c'est pas grave si tu loupes ce matin. Je mettrais un mot sur le cahier d'absence. Va te recoucher. Ça te feras du bien, t'as vraiment une tête de déterré.Et encore. J'ai vu des cadavres d'une semaine plus frais que toi."  
  
"- Merci, c'est sympa."  
  
Zell se fendit d'un sourire éclatant mais Seifer se levait déjà pour regagner sa chambre.  
  
Avec un petit soupire heureux, il se faufila sous ses draps et se rendormit aussi sec.  
  
***  
  
Squall jeta ses achats dans le coffre de la voiture sous le regard un peu outré et désapprobateur du commerçant qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.  
  
A fond, il retourna à la BGU, rangea ses achats dans sa chambre, entreposa les aliments dans la petite cuisine de la suite qu'il occupait en temps que chef des SeeDs et couru jusqu'à la vigie.  
  
"- Salut Nida !"  
  
"- Salut Squall. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Un problème ?"  
  
"- Non, non. J'ai un appel à lancer, je peux ?  
  
"- Je t'en prie."  
  
Squall retint un ricanement sadique et attrapa l'appareil.  
  
"- Seifer, ramène-toi chez moi de suite, c'est un ordre."  
  
Il reposa le combiné, aveugle au regard curieux du pilote de la BGU.  
  
"- Cherche pas à comprendre tout de suite, Nida."  
  
"- J'aimerais bien !"  
  
"- Seifer à perdu un pari, va falloir qu'il assume. Fait passer le mot, soyez pas méchant avec lui, sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire."  
  
Nida battit des paupières sans comprendre.  
  
"- Je. je le ferais."  
  
"- Bien."  
  
****  
  
Zell Irvine toqua à la porte.  
  
"- Seifer ! Réveilles toi faignasse !"  
  
Un grognement irrité retentit et Seifer finit par ouvrir la porte.  
  
"- Quoi ?"  
  
"- Ça fait trois quart d'heure que Squall à passé un appel. Il veut te voir dans ses appartements de toute urgence."  
  
Un poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac du blond.  
  
"- J'y vais."  
  
Irvine hocha la tête et s'éloigna.  
  
Seifer prit le temps de reprendre une douche, alternant eau chaude et eau froide, histoire de se réveiller à fond, se rhabilla et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage en traînant les pieds.  
  
Il toqua.  
  
"- Entre !"  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
"- T'en a mis du temps !"  
  
"- Je dormais."  
  
"- J'ai de quoi te réveiller." De la tête, Squall lui montra deux sacs posé sur une chaises. Tu va te changer et mettre ce qu'il y a dans ces sacs."  
  
"- Pardon ?"  
  
"- Tu as perdu un pari hier soir, il me semble."  
  
Seifer lui lança un regard lourd.  
  
"- Et moi qui espérais que tu avais oublié. On était totalement bourré, ça compte pas !"  
  
"- Tu veux reprendre ta parole ? Tu me déçois Seifer."  
  
Le blond grinça des dents et attrapa les deux sacs. Il fit mine de quitter l'appartement mais Squall le retint.  
  
"- Attends, mets les ici."  
  
"- Squall."  
  
"- Je te rappelles que tu dois m'obéir en tout pendant quinze jours et m'appeler "Maître". Alors fais le."  
  
Seifer serra les poings.  
  
"- Bien, "maître". Lâcha-t-il, crachant le terme comme une insulte.  
  
"- Ho ! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer une parole sans que je ne t'en ai donné l'autorisation.Est-ce clair ?"  
  
"- ."  
  
"- Est-ce clair ?"  
  
"- Tout à fait."  
  
"- Tout à fait, maître."  
  
"- Tout à fait maître."  
  
"- Bien, va te changer."  
  
***  
  
Seifer ôta son trench-coat et le posa sur la chaise de la chambre d'ami, il enleva son gilet puis ses bottes et son pantalon, puis répandit sur le lit le contenu des sacs.  
  
Il s'empourpra sauvagement.  
  
"- C'est pas possible ! Je peux pas mettre ça !"  
  
De derrière la porte close, Squall claqua de la langue.  
  
"- Tu peux et tu vas. C'est à ta taille, je les ais achetés ce matin exprès pour toi."  
  
Seifer grinça encore des dents.  
  
"- Je peux pas ! Je vais être ridicule !"  
  
"- Seifer, tu as donné ta parole."  
  
Le blond en pleura presque.  
  
"- Squall, je ferais ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas mettre ça !"  
  
"- Seifer." Le blond rendit les armes devant la menace contenue dans la voix du brun.  
  
"- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus belle façon de m'humilier et de te venger, Squall. Tu as du y réfléchir longuement." Murmura le blond, amer.  
  
La voix douce de Squall la détrompa.  
  
"- Ce n'est absolument pas pour me venger que je le fais. C'est purement pour mon plaisir personnel."  
  
"- Tu aime humilier les autres ?"  
  
"- J'aime dominer les forts." Susurra le brun d'une voix qui émoustilla bizarrement Almasy.  
  
'- Heureusement que je porte des slips en strech, ça aplatit pas mal.' Pensa Seifer, rougissant, en passant le petit chemisier de soie bleu pâle.  
  
"- alors ? Ça vient ?"  
  
Seifer râla.  
  
"- Minute ! J'arrive pas à passer les chaussures."  
  
"- 47, c'est bien ta pointure ? Je savais plus."  
  
"- Si si, c'est bon."  
  
"- je peux voir ?" Demanda Squall, soudain très intimidé.  
  
"- Beu."  
  
"- Sort !"  
  
Seifer soupira et sortit de la chambre, rougissant comme un collégien et se sentant plus humilié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.  
  
Squall eut un grand sourire  
  
"- Superbe."  
  
Seifer rougit de plus belle, amenant un peu de couleur sur ses joues pâles et sa gorge d'albâtre que rehaussait la soie bleue du chemisier aux manches courtes et à peine bouffantes, révélant les muscles fins et déliés du combattant ainsi que la croix tatouée sur du haut de son bras jusqu'au coude. Une petite jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus de la mi-cuisse, bleue également et froufroutant de jupons plus clairs laissait voir le second tatouage de l'ancien chevalier, en forme de serpent, qui descendait le long de sa jambe et s'enfonçait dans la petite socquette blanche et finissait par s'enrouler autour du pied chaussé de petites choses vernies noires à talons de quelques centimètres de haut mettant en valeur la délicatesse d'une cheville fine aux articulations fragiles mais solides.  
  
Squall avala péniblement sa salive.  
  
"- Ouahou !"  
  
"- Et combien de temps vais-je devoir garder "ça" ?"  
  
"- Mais. Quinze jours bien sur."  
  
"- QUOI ????"  
  
"- ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a d'autre tenues du même genre qui t'attendent. Tu auras de quoi te changer.Et puis il faut que tu ais l'air décent pour assister aux cours."  
  
"- TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE EN COURS COMME ÇA !"  
  
"- Evidement."  
  
"- Achève moi tout de suite."  
  
Squall eut un petit rire chaud.  
  
"- Meuh non voyons. Tu es délicieux comme ça. Approche, il manque la dernière touche.."  
  
Pas rassuré, Seifer obéit et Squall lui passa un collier de cuir renforcé d'une chaîne aux maillons plats où il fixa une laisse.  
  
"- Parfait !"  
  
"- Tes phantasmes sont des plus intéressant." Remarqua Seifer, acide.  
  
"- Appelle-moi maître ! Et ne parle que lorsque je te pose une question !" Aboya Squall.  
  
Seifer lui laça un coup d'?il mi-inquiet, mi-rageur.  
  
"- Pff."  
  
"- Bien.Je crois que tu sais cuisiner ?"  
  
"- Un peu..maître." Rajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcil du brun.  
  
"- Bien." Squall lui tapota l'épaule et Seifer se sentit bizarrement satisfait de son approbation. " Pour ce soir, je voudrais que tu prépare un repas pour deux; il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Linoa vient dîner ici."  
  
Le blond ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût.  
  
"- Quoi ? Il faut bien faire les choses avec classe."  
  
Seifer n'ajouta rien et partit vers la cuisine.  
  
"- Tu nous serviras bien sur." Lâcha Squall dans son dos.  
  
***  
  
On toqua à la porte et Seifer alla ouvrir.  
  
Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Linoa sauta au cou de Squall et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
  
Gêné, Seifer referma la porte et retourna s'enfermer dans la cuisine.  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.  
  
"- Tu peux servir !"  
  
Mort de honte à l'idée de se montrer dans cette tenue, un petit tablier robe à fleurs ayant complété sa tenue, Seifer hésita.  
  
Il finit par soupirer, s'enfermant derrière le masque impassible qu'il portait le plus souvent et vint poser le potage devant le couple.  
  
Linoa ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant, avisa sa tenue et éclata de rire en le montrant du doigt.  
  
Imperturbable mais intérieurement blessé, le blond fit son service et retourna dans la cuisine, les mains tremblantes de rage contenue, les rires de Linoa le poursuivant jusque derrière la porte.  
  
Les rires cessèrent tout soudain et Seifer ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de la porte, intrigué.  
  
"- .De rire bêtement !"  
  
"- Mais Squall ! Il est ridicule comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ?"  
  
"- Il n'a fait que ce que je lui avais ordonné."  
  
"- ???"  
  
"- Nous avons fait une partie de poker en pariant que le perdant se soumettrait au gagnant pendant deux semaines et l'appellerait "maître". Seifer à perdu, et il a suffisamment d'honneur pour ne pas revenir sur sa parole, quand bien même ce que je lui ai ordonné le rend fou de rage. Alors que je ne t'entende plus te moquer de lui. Il a plus de noblesse dans l'ongle de son petit doigt que tu n'en auras jamais dans toute ta petite personne !" Finit-il dans un souffle.  
  
Linoa se redressa, indignée, et Seifer se sentit flatté par les paroles de Squall.  
  
Le couple avala le potage sans prononcer une parole supplémentaire et Seifer vint débarrasser avant d'apporter la viande soigneusement disposée sur un lit de légumes. Il les servit et dès qu'il fut repartit, Linoa recommença à babiller, estimant qu'elle avait suffisamment boudé.  
  
Les plats défilèrent et Linoa finit son sorbet maison en soupirant bruyamment.  
  
"- Je suis gavée !"  
  
"- C'était excellent, Seifer." Sourit le brun.  
  
Le blond retint un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
Squall enlaça Linoa et l'attira contre lui.  
  
Seifer pâlit un peu et se racla la gorge.  
  
Squall lui lança un regard canaille.  
  
"- Ne bouge pas." Ordonna-t-il avant d'attirer Linoa dans la chambre.  
  
Seifer s'assit à la table, picorant quelques miettes dans les plats pas encore débarrassés.  
  
Squall revint très vite et attacha la laisse au collier de Seifer avec un cadenas. Tirant dessus, il ordonna au blond de le suivre.  
  
Seifer ouvrit de grand yeux.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu fiches !"  
  
"- Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?"  
  
"- Je peux pas dormir dans ta chambre !"  
  
"- pourquoi donc ?"  
  
"- Mais mais. Avec Linoa et ." Il s'empourpra.  
  
"- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle."  
  
Il le poussa d'une bourrade dans la chambre et l'attacha au pied du lit avant que le blond n'ait pu faire un geste ou protester davantage.  
  
Avisant que Linoa ne l'avait pas vu, toute occupée qu'elle était à minaudée, nue, le dos tournée à la porte, il se recroquevilla par terre, mort de honte.  
  
Squall lui jeta un long t-shirt, un oreiller et une couverture et se désintéressa totalement de lui.  
  
Ôtant ses vêtements avec une lenteur toute recherchée, il rejoignit Linoa sur le lit.  
  
L'embrassant avec un désintérêt calculé, il la caressa distraitement, lui mettant le feu au sens et la frustration au c?ur.  
  
Irritée de ne pouvoir visiblement pas émouvoir son amant un peu plus, Linoa prit les choses en mains.  
  
Glissant sa langue sur le ventre de Squall, elle lécha le bout de son sexe, lui arrachant une première plainte, puis l'engloutit totalement dans sa bouche, heureuse des petits cris de plaisir qui franchissaient ses lèvres.  
  
***  
  
Seifer s'enfonça la tête sous l'oreiller, tentant d'échapper aux bruits de passion qui montaient du lit, à moins de deux mètres de lui.  
  
Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Squall et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.  
  
Se mordant les lèvres, conscient d'agir en voyeur, il se redressa, s'adossa au mur et apprécia le spectacle.  
  
***  
  
Squall se retira de la bouche de Linoa avant de jouir et la bascula sur le dos.  
  
Délicatement, avec une négligence perverse, il la caressa, la faisant gémir et geindre sous lui, la forçant à lui réclamer davantage, la forçant à le supplier de la prendre.  
  
Avec un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait, il la pénétra doucement.  
  
La jeune femme cria de plaisir, cherchant à s'empaler davantage sur le membre puissant du SeeD.  
  
***  
  
Seifer haletait.  
  
Jamais les films pornos qu'il avait pu voir ne l'avaient préparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
  
Sa main glissa d'elle-même entre ses cuisses, libérant une douloureuse érection.  
  
Pas une seconde il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Squall.  
  
***  
  
Squall commença à se mouvoir avec son habituelle lenteur exaspérante, continuant ses caresses et ses étreintes.  
  
Geignant, Linoa ne tarda pas à jouir.  
  
Sans se presser, Squall continua à arpenter le corps alangui sous lui, se désintéressant totalement de la jeune femme, exclusivement concentré à travers ses longs cils baissés sur le visage de Seifer, marqué aux joues par la chaleur qui le consumait.  
  
Enfin il s'assouvit, presque aussitôt imité par Seifer.  
  
Le blond releva les yeux sur lui.  
  
Leur regard se croisèrent.  
  
Seifer se rallongea au sol, faisant tinter sa chaîne.  
  
Squall sourit et tapota la cuisse de Linoa.  
  
Satisfait, il s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
"- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!"  
  
Un hurlement de fin du monde et un coup de pied dans les côtes réveilla le blond en sursaut.  
  
Linoa, penchée au dessus de lui, recroquevillé dans le peignoir de Squall, braillait comme un truie qu'on égorge et lui balancait son pied avec une vigueur qui Laissa Seifer pantois.  
  
"- Aie ! mais arrete ! Ouille ! Mais t'es malade !!!"  
  
"- Pervers ! Voyeur ! Sadique !"  
  
"- Squall ! Arrete-la !"  
  
Le brun ne se fit pas prier, attrapa Linoa par le bras et la força à reculer. 


	2. 

Servant  
  
2ème partie  
  
  
  
"- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!"  
  
Un hurlement de fin du monde et un coup de pied dans les côtes réveilla le blond en sursaut.  
  
Linoa, penchée au dessus de lui, recroquevillé dans le peignoir de Squall, braillait comme une truie qu'on égorge et lui balançait son pied avec une vigueur qui Laissa Seifer pantois.  
  
"- Aie ! mais arrete ! Ouille ! Mais t'es malade !!!"  
  
"- Pervers ! Voyeur ! Sadique !"  
  
"- Squall ! Arrete-la !"  
  
Le brun ne se fit pas prier, attrapa Linoa par le bras et la força à reculer.  
  
"- Merci."  
  
"- Pas quoi."  
  
"- SQUALL ! CET OBSEDE IL."  
  
"- Oh, arrete de chouiner, Linoa. Il est là parce que je le lui ai ordonné !" Squall se pencha et attrapa la laisse en tirant dessus, forçant Seifer à s'avancer à genoux de quelques pas. "Tu vois, même s'il avait voulu quitter la pièce, il n'aurait pas pu. Je l'ai attaché là, hier soir, pendant que tu prenais des poses."  
  
"- Il.Il.Il.Nous a vu hier soir !" Elle blèmit "SQUALL ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille !"  
  
Le brun se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin.  
  
"- Excuse moi, mais j'ai suffisamment de mal à m'occuper de ton cas en temps normal, alors ne viens pas te plaindre quand j'utilise quelques petits artifices pour me remonter le moral !"  
  
Linoa passa du blanc total à un rouge pivoine du plus bel effet.  
  
"- SALAUD !"  
  
Une gifle retentissante frappa le SeeD qui se fendit d'un sourire ironique.  
  
"- Quoi ? Viens pas me dire qu'il t'avait jamais vu dans cette position !"  
  
La jeune fille éclata en sanglot, attrapa ses affaires au vol et s'enfuit ver sa chambre, traversant toute la BGU à moitié nue et en larmes.  
  
Seifer ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
  
"- Ça, c'était vraiment petit."  
  
"- Au moins je suis débarassée d'elle. Et je suis sûr que tu as apprécié le spectacle."  
  
Seifer eclata en dénégations confuses et Squall rit doucement en détachant la chaine du pied du lit.  
  
Attrapant un tas de vetements, il les mit dans les bras du blond et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
  
"- Fait moi couler un bain."  
  
Seifer haussa un sourcil mais s'executa.  
  
Squall se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude, et jeta une éponge à Seifer.  
  
"- Lave moi."  
  
Le blond protesta.  
  
"- Nan mais faut pas pousser non plus !"  
  
Squall eut un petit sourire en coin et Seifer laissa tomber. Attrapant le savon, il commença à lui frotter le dos. Le brun arqua les reins sous ses attentions et l'ancien chevalier ne put retenir un petit geste d'étonnement.  
  
"- Quoi ?"  
  
"- Rien."  
  
"- A savoir ?"  
  
"- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi sensitif.."  
  
Squall rit à nouveau.  
  
"- Un volcan indomptable sous le plus épais des glaciers."  
  
Le rire de Squall s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
  
"- Quoi ?"  
  
"- Je trouve que ça te décrit assez bien."  
  
Le SeeD se renfrogna.  
  
"- Je crois que je t'avais donné ordre de ne pas parler sans y être invité et de m'appeler maître."  
  
Le blond se tut, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.  
  
***  
  
"- Tu peux débarrasser la table."  
  
Seifer obéit sans moufter, fit la vaisselle puis s'assit par terre, là où Squall le lui avait indiqué.  
  
"- Ne bouge pas."  
  
Le brun quitta sa salle à manger de ses appartements et revint avec un sac.  
  
"- Tes vetements pour la journée."  
  
Seifer soupira, ayant bien compris à quel point protester était inutile.  
  
"- Va prendre une douche et met ça."  
  
Il se leva, attrapa le sac et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Squall s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré, impatient.  
  
Enfin, Seifer sortit.  
  
"- Superbe."  
  
Seifer ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.  
  
"- Viens là."  
  
Le SeeD attrapa la laisse à l'accrocha au collier.  
  
"- Bien ! Il est plus que l'heure que tu ailles en cours." Il leva une main avant que Seifer ait pu protester. " Ne fait pas cette tête là, voyons. Prends ça comme un cours de contrôle sur toi même."  
  
Seifer grinça des dents et abandonna, mettant son orgueil dans sa poche et son mouchoir par dessus.  
  
"- Alors, prêts ?"  
  
"- T'es obligé de prendre la laisse ?"  
  
"- Absolument." Il lui en donna un petit coup sur le bras.  
  
"- AIE !!! Mais t'es malade !"  
  
"- T'as encore oublié de m'appeler "maître"."  
  
Seifer eut un regard très lourd et le suivit dehors.  
  
***  
  
Tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards incrédules et à moitié hallucinés des élèves et des SeeDs qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs, Seifer se prit à regretter sérieusement d'avoir non seulement fait ce foutu paris, mais surtout d'avoir accepté de tenir sa parole.  
  
Squall tira un peu fort sur la laisse pour le sortir de ses pensées et entra devant lui dans la salle de classe.  
  
Ses camarades ouvrirent des yeux ronds en le voyant suivre Squall au bout d'une laisse, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une court short de cuir moulant et d'un petit boléro qui lui découvrait le ventre.  
  
Squall l'entraina jusqu'à sa place, attacha la laisse au pied du bureau scéllé au sol avec un puissant cadenat, lui ordonna de s'asseoir, lui tapota sur la tête devant son obéissance et quitta la salle, non sans lui avoir promis de venir le chercher pour le repas de midi.  
  
Un de ses camarades, hilare, s'approcha de lui.  
  
"- Seifer ??? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"  
  
Seifer eut une moue lugubre.  
  
"- Ça veut dire que j'ai perdu un pari et que je tiens parole. Aussi dur que cela me coute."  
  
Il ne put en dire plus, le prof de la matinée entrant dans la salle.  
  
Seifer soupira. Encore une fois, il connaissait le sujet aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux que le prof et il s'ennuyait à périr.  
  
Avec un petit sourire rêveur, il se remit en mémoire les evénements de la nuit et du matin avec un évident plaisir.  
  
Une main s'abbatit avec violence sur le bureau devant lui et il sursauta, les autres élèves ricanant bêtement.  
  
"- Monsieur Almassy, si mon cours ne vous interresse pas, personne ne vous retient.  
  
Seifer soupira en prenant une moue tragique. Tirant sur la laisse, il en fit tinter les maillons.  
  
"- Ben si, justement."  
  
Le prof se rendit enfin compte de sa tenue et piailla.  
  
"- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE ÇA ! OU EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS CROYEZ ?"  
  
Seifer eut un rictus irrité.  
  
"- Ecoutez, j'ai déjà à subir les idiosyncrasies de Squall pour les deux prochaines semaines, il trouve amusant de me fringuer comme une pute et de me foutre une laisse et un collier. Alors sérieusement JE VAIS PAS LAISSER UN CON QUI A FAIT PAS MOINS DE 18 ERREURS DANS SON COURS EN MOINS D'UNE HEURE, ME COURIR SUR LE HARICOT !"  
  
Le prof recula, terrorisé devant la colère du blond.  
  
Les autres élèves s'étaient également écartés et Seifer finit par se rasseoir tranquillement, un peu interdit de constaté qu'il s'était levé pour gueuler tellement il en avait marre.  
  
Le prof regagna son bureau en se raclant la gorge et repris son cours interrompu, lançant furtivement de petits coups d'?il craintifs à Seifer.  
  
Enfin, la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent.  
  
Squall le rejoignit et le libéra.  
  
"- Viens."  
  
Il obéit en silence.  
  
***  
  
Squall prit un plateau, le colla sur les bras de Seifer et fit son choix pour le déjeuner.  
  
Calmement, il s'assit à sa table habituelle, ordonna à Seifer de s'asseoir par terre à ses pieds et commença à dejeuner lentement, très amusé de voir les élèves soudainement affecté d'un profond strabisme divergent.  
  
Seifer s'agita au pied de la chaise et lança un regard noir à Squall. Le brun coupa un morceau de viande dans son assiette et approcha sa fourchette de Seifer. Le blond le regarda, un peu étonné.  
  
"- Mange."  
  
Seifer prit délicatement le morceau entre ses dents et macha. Les légumes suivirent, puis encore un peu de viande.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Cid arriver vers eux tel Schumacher dans la dernière ligne droite du grand prix de Magny-court.  
  
"- SEIFER !!!"  
  
Le blond tourna la tête autant que la chaine le lui permettait puis lança un coup d'?il interrogateur à Squall.  
  
***  
  
Linoa se força à quitter sa chambre et alla toquer à celle d'Edéa.  
  
La gouvernante la fit entrer.  
  
"- Et bien mon enfant ? Quelle est la cause de ce gros chagrin ?"  
  
Linoa serra les points sur ses cuisses et déballa toute la scène à la gouvernante.  
  
Edéa fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- Tout de même, Squall exagère.Attaché Seifer avec une laisse aussi courte. Et il aurais pu lui installer au moins un matelas !"  
  
Linoa releva le nez vers la sorcière.  
  
"- Maimaimaimaimaimais ! Vous avez entendue ce que je viens de vous raconter ???"  
  
Edéa haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Ben oui, et alors ? Ça fait un moment qu'on le savais que Squall avait des gouts bizarres.."  
  
***  
  
Laguna appuya son menton sur ses poings et soupira.  
  
"- Alors ?"  
  
"- Alors c'est encore pire que ce que les rapports préliminaires nous avaient fait parvenir."  
  
"- A ce point ?"  
  
"- Pire je vous dit ! Deux de mes hommes se sont fait pincer. On a eut un mal de chien à les récuperer. Mais comme ça, ils ont pu voir la filière de l'interieur.. Tout est dans mon rapport. Il faut faire cesser ce trafic, monsieur le président. Il y avait des enfants de moins de six ans dans le lot où étaient mes hommes. C'est de la barbarerie pure et simple !"  
  
Laguna se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.  
  
"- Pensez vous pouvoir a nouveau infiltrer la filière et vous débrouiller pour reperer les responsables ?"  
  
"- Les responsables, on les connaits ! Du moins les plus visibles. Ils faut les prendre tous ensembles, la main dans le sac."  
  
"- Pouvez vous vous en charger ?" Insista Laguna.  
  
L'espions se tortilla, mal à l'aise.  
  
"- J'ai faillit y perdre deux de mes hommes monsieur le président. J'ai préféré nous griller que les voir finir au collier."  
  
"- Vous ne pouvez donc rien faire."  
  
"- Juste vous fournir les adresses par où un couple "maître / esclave" pourrait se faufiler dans l'organisation et essayer de trouver les responsables, mais."  
  
"- Mais ?"  
  
"- C'est très très dangereux.. celui que vous enverrez comme "esclave" devra être mignon, mais surtout capable de se défendre. ou alors il devra avoir un "maître" très accrocheur."  
  
Laguna réfléchit.  
  
"- Je pense trouver des SeeDs qui répondront au profil.Quels sont les responsables que vous avez repérés ?"  
  
Le mercenaire soupira.  
  
"- Deux marchands d'Eshtar et trois de Galbadia. Mais ceux là, on s'en serrait douté."  
  
Un sourire froid joua sur les lèvres de Laguna.  
  
"- Je vois, je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer."  
  
Le mercenaire salua et fit mine de sortir.  
  
Laguna le rappela et lui jeta une bourse bien remplie.  
  
"- Au fait, les entrepos du nord seront sans surveillance de trois à quatre heure."  
  
L'espion salua à nouveau et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Pour que le président lui ai implicitement donné l'autorisation d'aller fouiller dans les entrepots officiels de l'armée, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment satisfait de son travail.  
  
Kyros sortit de l'ombre et alla s'accroupir devant Laguna.  
  
Loire lui carressa la joue.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"  
  
"- Il fait vraiment faire cesser ce trafic."  
  
Laguna soupira et attrapa son téléphone.  
  
"- BGU ? Loire. Veuillez prévenir Kramer que je voudrais louer les services de deux SeeDs. Je viendrais les choisir dans trois jours."  
  
il raccrocha.  
  
"- Voilà qui est fait. Bien, où en étions nous ?"  
  
Kyros se fendit d'un petit sourire et s'assit sur les genoux de son vieil ami.  
  
***  
  
"- Qu'y a-t-il, proviseur ?" Demanda calmement Squall.  
  
"- Ce qui se passe ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!"  
  
"- Quel délire ?"  
  
Cid reporta son attention sur Seifer.  
  
"- Tu as interet à t'habiller décement dans les plus brefs délais, jeune homme.. Sinon tu pourrais fort bien finir ta journée dehors !"  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- Allons, proviseur. Seifer n'a fait que ce que je lui ai ordonné."  
  
"- Ce que tu lui as.Mais C'EST DU DELIRE ! Je ne veux rien savoiur de plus ! Cessez ce jeu immédiatement ou je prendrais des sanctions draconniennes !"  
  
Le sourire de Squall se fit très dur et il tira violemment sur la laisse, forçant Seifer à se rapprocher de lui. Possessif, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
  
"- C'est loin d'être un jeu, Kramer.C'est TRES loin d'être un jeu."  
  
Cid recula devant le regard froid et prédateur du jeune homme.  
  
Avalant sa salive, il recula davantage.  
  
"- Seifer. Tant que vos.jeux.Ne seront pas finis, tu es interdit de cours."  
  
Squall éclata d'un rire brûlant qui marqua davantage Cid que son regard.  
  
"- C'est parfait, proviseur, absolument parfait."  
  
Tendrement, il caressait la nuque de Seifer du bout des doigts.  
  
La petite troupe d'amis suivit des yeux Cid, intriguée par sa fuite. Ils haussèrent le sourcil en voyant Seifer assis au pied de Squall mais n'ajoutèrent rien, trop refroidit par le regard du jeune homme pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Squall continua à donner la béquée à Seifer, puis le ramena dans sa chambre où il le fit se changer pour un petit costume de soubrette bleu et ranger son appartement de fond en comble avant de le renvoyer dans la cuisine puis à la préparation de son second bain de la journée.  
  
***  
  
Trois jours plus tard.  
  
Squall s'étira lourdement.  
  
Il fixa le plafond au dessus de lui, cherchant la force de se lever.  
  
Avec un gémissement, il bondit sur ses pieds et alla réveiller Seifer qui dormait sur un petit matelas au pied de son lit.  
  
Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il trouva le petit déjeuner prèt et la café entrain de se faire, puis alla dans la salle de bain où Seifer finissait de lui faire couler son bain matinal.  
  
Un grand sourire approbateur aux lèvres, il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond qui sursauta. Trempant la mai dans l'eau, il caressa la nuque de Seifer.  
  
"- Parfaite température."  
  
Il se dévétit et entra dans l'eau.  
  
Seifer attrapa l'éponge et le savon mais Squall les lui prit des mains.  
  
"- Viens."  
  
Seifer obéit sans rechigner.  
  
Son obéissance immédiate le récompensait d'un de ses rares sourires doux qu'il appréciait tant alors que son hésitation et son refus lui valait une petite claque du bout de la laisse et un reproche saignant.  
  
Mettant son orgueil au frais, dès lors, le choix était vite fait pour choisir son attitude.  
  
Squall lui fit signe de se tourner et il obéit. Le brun lui lava gentiment le dos avant que Seifer ne lui rende la pareille.  
  
Secrètement, Squall sourit, très satisfait. Seifer apprenait vite et y prenait visiblement gout.  
  
"- Seifer, mon père vient à la BGU aujourdh'ui. Je vais passer pas mal de temps avec lui. Tu restera ici à m'attendre."  
  
Seifer ne dit rien mais un voile décu passa dans ses yeux.  
  
"- Comme tu veux."  
  
Un petit coup de laisse lui cingla ses épaules nues.  
  
"- Tu as encore oublié de m'appeler maître."  
  
Seifer renifla et Squall sourit, sachant parfaitement que c'était là la seule rébellion que ce permettait le blond.  
  
"- Ne fais pas trop de bétises pendant mon absence."  
  
Seifer ne dit rien et s'assit dans un fauteuil, un livre de cours en travers de genoux.  
  
Squall rit doucement, ravis.  
  
Seifer était décus de ne pas passer la journée avec lui.  
  
***  
  
Laguna descendit de l'hydre.  
  
"- Salut, mon fils."  
  
"- Laguna."  
  
"- Comment vas-tu ?"  
  
Squall se fendit d'un sourire légerement pervers.  
  
"- Parfaitement bien. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou en se moment."  
  
"- Vraiment ?"  
  
"- Vraiment."  
  
"- Faudra que tu me racontes."  
  
Squall rit avec franchise.  
  
"- Certainement pas !"  
  
Laguna laissa tomber.  
  
"- Comme tu veux."  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"  
  
"- Je veux louer les servces de deux SeeDs."  
  
"- Pour quelle mission ?"  
  
Laguna lui expliqua rapidement et Squall hocha la tête.  
  
"- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver des SeeDs consentant et jamais Cid n'imposera une telle mission à quelqu'un."  
  
"- C'est bien ce que je craignais.."  
  
Cid apparu à ce moment là et lança un regard noir à Squall qui lui renvoya un sourire étincellant. Laguna haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas.  
  
"- Quel est le problème ?"  
  
Laguna le lui explique sommairement et Cid se renfrogna davantage.  
  
Il passa un appel mais aucun SeeD ne répondit positivement malgré les propositions de gratification.  
  
Irrité, Laguna grommela dans sa barbe.  
  
Squall finit par sourire.  
  
"- Moi je veux bien y aller."  
  
Laguna ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
"- PARDON ?"  
  
Squall s'eclipsa avant que son père ai pu dire quelque chose de plus.  
  
***  
  
Seifer soupira et reposa le livre qu'il venait de tenter de lire.  
  
Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Squall lui manquait.  
  
Il haissait la promiscuité dans laquelle le jeune homme le forcait à vivre, il haissait ses ordres, il haissait ses coups, mais Squall lui manquait. Plus que tout, c'était son approbation affectueuse qui lui manquait.  
  
Il s'agita, mal à l'aise.  
  
Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.  
  
Il ne savait plus où il en était.  
  
Squall lui manquait et il ressentait son absence avec un manque presque physique;  
  
"- Seifer ?"  
  
Le blond bondit sur ses pieds.  
  
"- Oui ?" Squall lui sourit et lui tira une mèche de cheveux.  
  
"- Appelle moi maître !"  
  
Seifer renifla avec orgueil.  
  
"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"- Mon père à une mission qui sera parfaite pour nous deux."  
  
Seifer étrécit les yeux lorsque Squall la lui expliqua.  
  
"- C'est une plaisanterie ?"  
  
"- Pas du tout."  
  
"- C'est ce qu tu veux ?"  
  
"- Oui.."  
  
Seifer grommela un peu, râla, pesta, mais finit par suivre Squall dans le bureau de Cid.  
  
Machinalement, sans y penser, il s'assit par terre au pieds de Squall sans que le jeune homme ait eut besoin de lui demander.  
  
"- Je crois que nous serons parfaits." Sourit Squall, amusé par le regard ahuri de son père.  
  
***  
  
Deux jours plus tard.  
  
Seifer posa leur affaires sur le lit et s'y assis.  
  
Avec une grimace, il se massa l'épaule où un faux tatouage avait été apposé aux initiales et à la marque de Squall, ou tout au moins celles du nom d'emprunt qu'il utiliserait pendant toute la mission.  
  
Il serait Allan Trigosta et Seifer serait Jaycen. Simplement Jaysen.  
  
"- Ton épaule, ça va ?"  
  
Seifer fit un geste dans le vague et commença à ranger leurs affaires. Ils étaient descendus dans le plus prestigieux palace de Deling City et venaient de s'incrire au Dionysos Club, sensément plaque tournante du trafic qu'ils devaient démanteler.  
  
Squall soupira et tira sur la laisse, discrètement placée pour être camouflée par les vêtements du jeune homme.  
  
De force, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et dénouda ses épaules.  
  
Seifer se raidit mais ne dit rien.  
  
Squall lacha un juron.  
  
"- Mais qui t'a salopé comme ça !"  
  
"- Linoa."  
  
"- C'est LINOA qui t'as fait la marque ?"  
  
"- Y avais personne d'autre."  
  
Squall se tapa le front.  
  
"- T'aurais pas pu me demander ?"  
  
"- Je te rappelles que tu m'a interdit de parler à moi que tu ne m'y ait invité."  
  
Squall lui dédia un long regard qui ne cillait pas mais finit par baisser les yeux le premier.  
  
"- Lorsque ta santé est en jeux, Seifer, mes ordres ne s'applique plus, compris ?"  
  
La blond hocha la tête et un petit sourire triomphant marqua ses lèvres.  
  
"- Très bien."  
  
On toqua à la porte.  
  
Seifer alla ouvrir, encore torse nu et l'épaule sanguignolente.  
  
Un homme le repoussa rudement avec mépris.  
  
"- Monsieur Trigosta ? Je suis Derreck Fandril. Je m'occupe du cercle interne du Dionysos Club. Les plus méinents membres du Club souhaitent que vous les honoriez de votre présence.  
  
"- C'est un honneur." Sourit Squall en se retenant d'aider Seifer qui se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant visiblement.  
  
"- La présence de votre "collier" serait également très appréciée." Continua le type.  
  
Squall sourit encore une fois, se cachant derrière le masque mondain qu'il s'était constitué.  
  
"- Nous y serons."  
  
L'homme quitta la chambre.  
  
"- Bien."  
  
Squall bondit près de Seifer et l'examina sommairement.  
  
"- Ça va."  
  
"- Tu es prèt ? Le jeu va commencer."  
  
Seifer se renfrogna.  
  
"- J'ai pas vraiment le choix."  
  
Squall lui effleura la nuque.  
  
"- Ce soir, c'est moi qui te fait couler un bain."  
  
Le blond se redressa, intrigué.  
  
"- Pour te récompenser."  
  
Seifer se laissa faire, heureux des attentions de son maître.  
  
A suivre 


	3. 

Attention, cette partie est susceptible de choquer les lecteurs un peu frileux, nonobstant la mise en garde rituelle pour les lemons (tout au moins aux vues des cris d'orfraies qu'ont poussés certains betas-lecteur ^^!!!!) Si la S-M ou le bondage vous font grimper au mur (même si j'aurais pu abuser davantage) passer votre chemin.  
  
Servant  
  
3ème partie  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall entra dans le hall du club, Seifer sur les talons.  
  
Il sentait la détresse de son ami et son malaise et dut se retenir pour se tourner vers lui et le réconforter.  
  
Seifer avala péniblement sa salive en voyant nombre de jeunes hommes assis sur des coussins, le regard vide et terne, un collier autour du cou, déposés là comme au vestiaire.  
  
Squall tendit une petite plaque de métal au portier et ils furent introduit dans le cercle interne du club.  
  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha d'eux.  
  
"- Monsieur Trigosta, ravi de vous voir. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre. Le portier n'a pas fait trop de difficulté je pense ?"  
  
Squall rit doucement.  
  
"- Non, pas du tout. Dès qu'il a vérifié l'alimentation de mon compte en banque, il s'est fait très serviable.  
  
L'homme rit à son tour et déshabilla Seifer des yeux.  
  
"- Superbe modèle. Comment vous en faites vous respecter ? Il m'a l'air plus fort que vous pourtant."  
  
Squall eut un petit sourire en coin.  
  
"- La violence est la dernière des méthodes pour se faire obéir de lui. Et je ne voudrais pas le marquer. Il vaut trop cher."  
  
"- Un soldat." Jugea le type et Squall hocha la tête. Il commença a essayé de le tâter et Seifer lui laça un regard si mauvais que le type recula.  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils et Seifer prit une petite mine contrite.  
  
Le type ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
"- J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous faite pour vous en faire obéir quand même."  
  
"- Tout est dans le dressage." Lâcha Squall, ironique.  
  
"- Venez." L'invita son guide.  
  
Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir assez sombre et finirent par s'arrêter devant une lourde porte de bois.  
  
Leur guide l'ouvrit et les précéda dans la pièce.  
  
Assis autours d'une table, Squall reconnu les cinq marchands que l'espion de son père avait déjà repéré, plus quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Dereck se leva et lui serra la main avant de le présenter aux autres.  
  
Le traditionnel serrage de main achevé, il fut invité à s'asseoir sur les profonds divans de la pièce et Seifer imita ses "confrères" au collier et s'assit par terre à ses pieds.  
  
Squall posa une main sur sa nuque, possessif.  
  
"- Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez invité, messieurs."  
  
"- Nous avons sans doute beaucoup de chose à discuter." Il claqua des doigts et l'un des jeunes gens qui attendaient en silence par terre se leva. "Emmène le blond faire le tour des installations." Le jeune homme s'inclina et attendit que Seifer se lève.  
  
L'ex chevalier lança un regard interrogatif à Squall qui entérina l'ordre d'un battement de paupières.  
  
Seifer se leva et suivi l'autre esclave.  
  
***  
  
"- Viens, tu vas voir, c'est pas très glorieux pour nous autres, mais on s'y fait."  
  
Seifer suivit son guide vers les sous-sols du club.  
  
"- Tu t'appelle comment ?"  
  
"- Jaycen? Et toi ?"  
  
"- Sieglen."  
  
"- C'est un nom de fille ça !"  
  
Sieglen eut un sourire amer.  
  
"- C'est comme ça qu'IL veut que je m'appelle, j'obéit.Pourquoi, c'est ton vrai nom ?"  
  
Seifer secoua la tête.  
  
"- Non, mais Il m'a laissé choisir."  
  
Sieglen ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
"- Il est généreux !"  
  
"- Ça tu l'a dit." Sourit Seifer avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
  
Son guide lui tapota l'épaule, indulgent.  
  
"- J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompe pas sur son compte. Sinon, tu va en souffrir."  
  
"- Je le connais depuis longtemps."  
  
"- A ce point ?"  
  
"- On a grandi ensemble."  
  
Sieglen hocha la tête.  
  
"- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu lui es si dévoué."  
  
Seifer se figea, interdit.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire mystérieux.  
  
"- Pas grand chose, va. Ne t'en fait pas."  
  
Seifer haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent dans la salle où s'entassaient tous les esclaves en attendant que leur maître les appellent.  
  
***  
  
Squall s'adossa au fauteuil avec nonchalance et prit un verre sur le plateau que lui présentait une jeune femme en tenue très légère.  
  
"- Elle vous plait ?"  
  
Squall haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Je n'ai guère d'intérêt pour les femelles. Elles sont braillardes, chouineuses, et elles ne travaillent pas assez vite à mon goût."  
  
L'homme qui lui avait parlé éclata de rire.  
  
"- C'est sur que lorsqu'on voit votre "collier", on se dit que vous avez le goût des belles choses.Quelle est sa couleur, je n'ai pas eut le temps de voir."  
  
Squall pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué.  
  
"- Couleur ?"  
  
L'homme fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- D'où venez vous donc ?"  
  
"- Winhill."  
  
"- C'est où ça ?"  
  
"- Un trou bouseux... Pourquoi croyez vous que je sois venu ici. Winhill est excellent pour être au calme, mais question choix et animation, ce n'est pas terrible."  
  
Les marchands éclatèrent d'un rire gras et le dîner fut servit.  
  
Squall attrapa une cuisse de poulet qu'il attaqua avec les dents.  
  
"- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'étaient ces fameuses couleurs."  
  
Sodan reposa son assiette.  
  
"- Il s'agit d'un code de couleur pour que les "laisses" sachent quels "colliers" sont libres de droits ou chasse gardée.Le blanc pour les colliers "libres", le rouge pour ceux qui ont un propriétaire, le violet pour ceux dont le propriétaire demande un dédommagement pour l'utilisation de leur "collier" et le noir pour ceux dont les propriétaires ne veulent pas les voir utilisés par quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
Squall fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
"- Intéressant."  
  
Dereck repoussa la jeune femme qu'il tripotait depuis quelques minutes.  
  
"- Dites moi, quel genre de marchandise vous intéresserait ?"  
  
Le brun se caressa la mâchoire.  
  
"- Humm. un male, jeune, mignon, et avec du caractère."  
  
"- Si vous avez les moyens de payer, ce sera sans problème."  
  
Squall eut un sourire prédateur  
  
"- Je n'en doute pas. Sinon je ne me serais pas adressé à vous."  
  
***  
  
Seifer s'assit du bout des fesses sur l'un des poufs qui garnissait le véritable harem et tandis l'oreille.  
  
Sieglen lui passa une tasse de thé qu'il commença lentement à siroter. Il le présenta à tous les autres esclaves présents et une conversation bonne enfant ne tarda pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère.  
  
"- Vous deux là !"  
  
Sieglen sursauta et poussa Seifer du coude.  
  
"- Vous là oui.Sieglen, c'est ça ? Et le blondinet. Venez avec moi."  
  
Seifer lança un coup d'?il à son nouvel ami.  
  
"- Viens."  
  
Ils se levèrent et suivirent l'homme qui les avaient appelés.  
  
"- T'es un petit nouveau toi ?" Il aperçut son collier en cuir et eut un rictus sinistre. "Venez."  
  
Sieglen repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille et suivit sans rien dire.  
  
Seifer fronça les sourcils mais suivit le mouvement, prudemment sur ses gardes.  
  
"- T'as finit de traîner !"  
  
Seifer eut un petit rictus sinistre et accéléra légèrement l'allure.  
  
***  
  
Squall suivit deux de ses nouveaux "amis" et passa en revus une bonne partie de la marchandise que le club avait à fournir.  
  
S'accroupissant devant un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, il eut un rictus glacial.  
  
"- Combien pour ce gosse ?"  
  
Sodan haussa un sourcil.  
  
"- N'est il pas un peu jeune pour vous ?"  
  
"- Pas pour ce que j'ai en tête.. Et j'aime bien dresser moi-même mes jouets."  
  
Le vendeur lâcha un petit rire.  
  
"- 2000 gils."  
  
Squall examina le gosse qui le fixait avec de grand yeux terrorisés.  
  
"- 1500. Pas plus. Il est sous-alimenté, il a été battu et plusieurs cicatrices ne partiront pas."  
  
L'homme fit la grimace.  
  
"- 1800, j'ai des frais.  
  
"- 1600"  
  
"- 1700." Grinça le vendeur.  
  
"- Ça marche."  
  
Ils se tapèrent dans la main pour sceller le marché et Squall attrapa la laisse du gamin et le tira derrière lui.  
  
"- Viens là toi."  
  
Le gosse obéit en tremblant.  
  
Un bruit de lutte se fit soudain entendre et Squall lâcha un juron en voyant les protagonistes.  
  
***  
  
Seifer suivit Sieglen et le type dans une alcôve.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
Il acceptait de jouer les propriétés de Squall, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse d'autres hommes poser leur pattes sur lui. Il se tourna vers le loueur.  
  
"- Je crois que vous faites une légère erreur. Mon propriétaire ne va pas vraiment apprécier."  
  
Le type haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Personne ne te demande de penser. Tu obéit et tu la boucle."  
  
"- J'en doute."  
  
Le fouet électrique du loueur se leva et Seifer lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il n'ai pu abattre son coup. D'une brusque torsion, il lui brisa l'articulation. L'homme se mit à glapir comme un goret et un petit rictus sinistre apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Les clients pâlirent et reculèrent en appelant à l'aide.  
  
"- JAYCEN !"  
  
Seifer se retourna.  
  
Squall le fixait, visiblement fout de rage, un gamin tenu en lasse derrière lui.  
  
"- A quoi tu joues !"  
  
Seifer le fixa froidement, lui laissant le temps d'analyser la situation.  
  
"- Je me suis juste défendu. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser."  
  
Squall se calma et retint les gardes de la main.  
  
"- Nous réglerons ça tout à l'heure.Je suis en partie responsable de la situation."  
  
Derek couru vers lui.  
  
"- Que ce passe-t-il ?"  
  
"- Ce "type" à cru bon de louer MON collier à ces clients.Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce genre d'indiscrétions."  
  
Derek fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- En effet, je comprend.Si vous ne voulez pas que de telles scène se reproduisent, il serait toutefois préférable que vous lui changiez son collier."  
  
Squall hocha la tête.  
  
"- Je m'en occuperais dès que nous serons revenus à notre hôtel."  
  
Derek se calma quelque peu.  
  
"- Jaycen, nous y allons."  
  
"- Bien, maître."  
  
"- Prends le gosse, il est trop faible."  
  
Seifer s'exécuta et prit le garçon dans ses bras.  
  
L'enfant se détendit quelque peu contre lui et il se retint difficilement de lui lancer un regard rassurant.  
  
"- Allons-y.  
  
***  
  
Seifer posa l'enfant sur le divan de leur chambre.  
  
"- Je suis navré Seifer. Je ne pensais pas que tu te retrouverais dans ce genre de situation. Ça va ?"  
  
"- Ça va. C'est quoi ce gosse ?"  
  
Squall rougit.  
  
"- J'ai pas pu résister."  
  
"- SQUALL !"  
  
"- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec ces pervers !"  
  
"- On ai là pour ça." Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Squall n'est pas un vrai esclavagiste, et je ne suis pas un vrais "collier". Nous sommes des SeeDs. Tu sais ce que c'est ?"  
  
L'enfant fit oui de la tête.  
  
"- Nous sommes là en mission pour démanteler le trafic d'esclaves. Tu voudras nous aider ?"  
  
L'enfant se redressa.  
  
"- Bien sur !"  
  
"- Brave petit !"  
  
Squall s'accroupit à son tour près de lui.  
  
"- Comment t'appelles-tu ?"  
  
"- Domenic."  
  
"- Et bien, Domenic, La première chose, tu va prendre un bain, et pendant que Seifer va soigner tes blessures, je vais aller acheter des vêtements neufs pour toi, et un collier noir pour lui."  
  
"- Collier noir ?"  
  
Squall expliqua rapidement le code des couleurs.  
  
"- Oh oui, noir s'il te plait !!!!!"  
  
Squall se fendit d'un sourire bizarre mais n'ajouta rien.  
  
***  
  
Trois semaines plus tard.  
  
Le temps du pari s'écoula mais les deux SeeDs se virent contraint à continuer de jouer le jeu, leur investigation prenant plus longtemps que prévu.  
  
Irrité, Squall était sortit prendre l'air.  
  
On toqua à la porte.  
  
Domenic quitta le sofa où Seifer lui apprenait à lire et alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
"- Jaycen, où est ton maître ?"  
  
Seifer se retint de dégager Sodan à coups de pieds.  
  
"- Il est sortit prendre l'air ."  
  
Un coup de cravache le cueillit à la joue et ses prunelles étincelèrent de rage.  
  
"- Appelle moi maître !"  
  
"- Je n'ai qu'un seul maître, monsieur !"  
  
Sodan grinçait des dents lorsque Squall rentra.  
  
"- Quel est le problème ?"  
  
"- Votre collier fait preuve de bien d'outrecuidance."  
  
"- Il est juste très exclusif. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
  
"- Vous êtes invité à une Chasse demain soir."  
  
"- Où ?"  
  
Sodan eut un rictus froid.  
  
"- Vous verrez."  
  
Squall haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Très bien."  
  
"- Une voiture du Dionysos viendra vous chercher avec vos jouets demain soir à 17h."  
  
"- Je serais prêt"  
  
"- Alors c'est parfait."  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Squall vérifia les colliers de Seifer et de Domenic, noirs, bien entendus, et remis au gamin un petit pistolet de poing.  
  
"- C'est pour te protéger en cas de besoin. Reste près de Seifer, ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, et tout ira bien.  
  
Seifer eut un rictus cynique et enfila son trench-coat avant de solidement attaché dessous sa gunblade et celle de Squall.  
  
"-J'es père que les troupes de ton père sont prêtes à réagir au quart de tour !"  
  
Squall exhiba le talon de sa botte dans lequel il fixa un petit objet.  
  
"- Ne t'en fait pas. Je viens de lancer l'émetteur. Ils nous suivrons à la trace."  
  
"- Et quand sauront-ils qu'ils doivent intervenir ?"  
  
"- Le satellite Gaya a été réquisitionné et filmera toute la scène.."  
  
Seifer renifla.  
  
On sonna à la porte de leur chambre.  
  
"- Et bien allons y."  
  
Squall eut un sourire prédateur.  
  
"- Ta dernière journée au collier Seif'. Ne va pas me la gâcher."  
  
Seifer haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Ils quittèrent la chambre et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture qui les emmenait sur le "champs de capture" des prochains esclaves.  
  
***  
  
"- Où sont-ils ?"  
  
"- Ils se dirigent vers le sud, monsieur le président.  
  
Laguna soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
Kyros se pencha au dessus de lui et lui massa les épaules.  
  
"- Au moins on sait qu'ils vont bien."  
  
Laguna grogna.  
  
"- Ils sont arrêtés monsieur. Devons nous lancer l'opération ?"  
  
Laguna secoua la tête.  
  
"- Non, mettez juste les troupes en position."  
  
Kyros sourit.  
  
"- Viens là !" Ordonna Laguna.  
  
Kyros lui obéit et s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
"- Je me demande dans quel état on va voir revenir Seifer."  
  
"- Probablement fou de rage.Je suppose que ça se réglera dans le sang encore une fois."  
  
Kyros soupira et se nicha dans le cou de son ami.  
  
"- On verra.Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi."  
  
"- Ha oui ?"  
  
"- Oui."  
  
"- Tu crois que."  
  
"- Certain."  
  
Laguna renifla, amusé.  
  
"- Ça pourrait être intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?"  
  
"- LAGUNA !"  
  
"- Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?  
  
"- Si, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse semblant de protester !  
  
***  
  
"- Monsieur Trigosta ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !"  
  
Squall serra la main de Derek et Seifer eut un petit sourire amical pour Sieglen.  
  
"- Drôle de tenue pour votre collier."  
  
Squall eut un petit rire.  
  
"- Que voulez vous. Il n'oubliera jamais qu'il a été un soldat et si je ne lui laisse pas un peu de détente de temps en temps, il devient insupportable."  
  
Derek secoua la tête.  
  
"- Vous êtes trop coulant avec lui."  
  
Squall secoua la tête et continua à mi-voix pour que Seifer ne l'entende pas.  
  
"- Non. Croyez moi. Je le connais bien. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un tendre. Il aime me faire plaisir, mais il faut lui laisser parfois la bride sur le cou sinon il devient intraitable. Un peu comme un faucon. Vous pouvez le mettre aux longes et le briser, ou faire en sorte de l'apprivoiser, de le faire travailler pas affection, et de lui faire garder toute sa gniak. Je vous laisse deviner lequel des deux ramènera les plus belles proies."  
  
Derek se fendit d'un petit sourire indulgent.  
  
"- Vous êtes encore jeune.Je doute que vous soyez encore un bon juge des caractères. Celui là, vous devrez le briser pour l'avoir à vos pieds."  
  
Squall éclata de rire et Seifer se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun lui fit un petit geste de la main et il retourna à sa conversation avec Sieglen, Domenic sur les talons.  
  
"- Il est déjà à mes pieds. Même s'il ne s'en rends pas encore compte."  
  
Son interlocuteur le regarda bizarrement.  
  
"- Pourquoi ai-je la curieuse impression que votre conversation est à deux niveaux ?"  
  
Squall se contenta de sourire.  
  
***  
  
"- Monsieur le président ? L'attaque à commencée. Quand devons nous intervenir ?"  
  
"- Lorsque les combats seront au plus fort."  
  
***  
  
Seifer suivait de loin la bataille qui opposait les mercenaires recrutés pas les marchands et les jeunes gens du camp d'entraînement galbadien qui avait été choisi comme cible.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à Squall puis se rapprocha de lui.  
  
"- Alors ? Quand Esthar se manifestera-t-elle ?"  
  
Squall lui montra de la main.  
  
"- Maintenant."  
  
Un chaos indescriptible s'ensuivit.  
  
Les mercenaires, vites débordées, furent arrêtés ou tués en quelques instants.  
  
Près des voitures, les marchands eurent la désagréable surprise de voir les pneus des véhicules à plats, crevés par un petit couteau manié de main experte par un petit garçon acheté par un SeeD.  
  
Seifer sortit négligemment les deux gunblades de sous son trench-coat et tendit la sienne à Squall.  
  
Le Chef des SeeDs se fit un plaisir de lire leurs droits aux esthariens et aux galbadiens arrêtés.  
  
"- Que signifie ?"  
  
"- Que vous êtes tous près à passer un très long moment au trou." Grinça Seifer en passant des menottes aux prisonniers.  
  
Squall soupira, un peu dessus.  
  
"- Vous auriez quand même pu faire semblant de résister ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai envie de vous démolir le portrait ! Seifer, tu peux détacher les jeunes gens ?"  
  
"- A vos ordres, Chef !"  
  
Sieglen fixa Seifer avec des yeux ronds comme il tranchait les liens qui l'entravaient avec son arme.  
  
"- Que."  
  
"- Nous sommes des SeeDs."  
  
Sieglen ravala son air.  
  
"- Ça veut dire qu'on est libre ?"  
  
"- Dès que vous aurez fait vos dépositions et que vous serez passés à l'infirmerie, absolument."  
  
Le rassura Laguna en s'approchant de son fils.  
  
"- Beau travail, Squall."  
  
"- Tu étais dans le coin ?"  
  
"- J'attendais dans l'hydre. Hé, Seifer, tu peux enlever ça, maintenant !" Continua la président en désignant le collier de velours noir.  
  
Seifer agita la main.  
  
"- Tout à l'heure. Je finis avec eux, d'abord."  
  
Kyros se fendit d'un petit sourire appréciateur et Laguna lui colla discrètement quelques billets dans la main.  
  
"- Le plus dur reste encore à venir !" Remarqua la président.  
  
"- J'ai toute confiance en Seifer."  
  
***  
  
Le soir même, BGU.  
  
Seifer soupira en se regardant dans la glace.  
  
A peine arrivé à la BGU, Cid l'avait informé qu'il était promus SeeD grâce à son excellent travail sur sa mission, et il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'une des chambres individuelles les plus isolées de l'université.  
  
Avec une peine presque physique, il ôta le collier qui lui enserrait la gorge et le rangea précieusement dans un tiroir.  
  
Un peu déboussolé de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre après près d'un mois passé à vivre 24 h/24 littéralement collé à Squall, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et grimaça.  
  
Fermant les yeux, il essaya de s'endormir sans y parvenir.  
  
On toqua à sa porte et il bondit sur ses pieds, espérant contre toute attente que ce serait Squall qui viendrait le voir.  
  
"- Domenic ? Que ce passe-t-il ?"  
  
L'enfant lui lança un regard un peu confus.  
  
"- Je suis désolé, j'ai peur de rester tout seul. Et je connais personne ici."  
  
Seifer le prit dans ses bras et l'assis sur le lit.  
  
"- Alors tu vas rester à la BGU, finalement ?"  
  
L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
"- Tu n'as pas enlevé ton collier ? Attends, je vais le faire."  
  
Domenic posa une main dessus et secoua la tête.  
  
"- Non, je veux le garder !"  
  
"- Pourquoi diable ?"  
  
L'enfant lui lança un regard un peu triste.  
  
"- C'est tout ce que j'ai."  
  
L'ex-chevalier ne dit rien.  
  
Il allongea l'enfant sous les draps et s'assis près de lui.  
  
"- Dors, va. Tu en as besoin."  
  
L'enfant bailla. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.  
  
***  
  
Deux semaines plus tard.  
  
Kyros ouvrit la porte de la Serre et se faufila à l'intérieur.  
  
Souriant, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Seifer qui s'acharnait sur un T- Rex assez hargneux.  
  
Le mince guerrier patienta un moment puis s'approcha du blond essoufflé.  
  
"- Ça va ?"  
  
Seifer sursauta.  
  
"- Vous voulez me faire avoir une attaque ?"  
  
Kyros ricana.  
  
"- Tu es de bien mauvais poil depuis quelques jours."  
  
Seifer grogna.  
  
"- Squall s'inquiète pour toi tu sais.."  
  
Kyros s'amusa de voir le blond passer de l'irritation à l'anticipation, à la joie, puis au découragement et à la résignation.  
  
"- Si vous le dites. Perso, je m'en fout."  
  
"- Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?"  
  
Seifer se retourna comme un serpent à qui on aurait mordu la queue.  
  
Une seconde interdit, il vit que Kyros s'était déjà éloigné.  
  
Encore plus en colère, il regagna sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
"- A quoi tu joues Squall ?"  
  
"- A savoir ?"  
  
"- Avec Seifer. Tu te rends comptes qu'il ne sait absolument plus où il en est."  
  
"- Je sais."  
  
"- T'es un peu sadique, quelque part."  
  
"- Je sais aussi. C'est bien pour ça que je le dresse. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal."  
  
Edéa haussa un sourcil.  
  
***  
  
Seifer se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Sa main descendit sur son cou et se referma délicatement autour de sa gorge.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Plus le temps passait, et plus ce foutu collier lui manquait.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
C'était autant la main qui tenait cette foutue laisse que ce foutu collier qui lui manquaient.."  
  
***  
  
"- Salut, Seifer !"  
  
Le blond gronda un mot et s'éloigna rapidement de la jeune femme brune qui visiblement ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
  
"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu boudes ?"  
  
Seifer ne dit rien et marcha plus vite.  
  
"- Tu cours où comme ça ? Ah je sais ! Le toutou-servant de Squall à une course à faire pour son maître !"  
  
Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Seifer.  
  
Sa main vola si vite qu'il ne put même pas se retenir et attrapa la sorcière par la gorge, la clouant au mur.  
  
Piaulant comme elle pouvait, les pieds ne touchant plus terre, elle tenta de supplier l'ancien chevalier pour qu'il la lâche.  
  
Irvine s'accrocha à son bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise.  
  
Rien n'y fit.  
  
S'y mettant à trois, les SeeDs essayèrent de dégager la jeune femme qu'étranglait lentement le blond, sourd à toutes leur prières.  
  
"- SEIFER ! Lâche-la !"  
  
Le blond ouvrit instantanément la main.  
  
Lentement, il fit face à Squall, les poings serrés.  
  
Le SeeD était pâle, visiblement inquiet;  
  
Lorsqu'il demanda à Irvine des nouvelles de Linoa, Seifer tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers sa chambre, la colère menaçant à nouveau de détruire son peu de contrôle.  
  
Squall le regarda s'échapper sans rien dire.  
  
***  
  
Seifer se recroquevilla sur son lit.  
  
Des sanglots lui creusèrent la gorge.  
  
Squall lui manquait.  
  
Il se reprit.  
  
Son maître lui manquait. Ses ordres autant que ses caresses.  
  
Il avait beau retourner toutes ses pensées dans sa tête, il en revenait toujours au même point. Il n'était pas fait pour ce débrouiller seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le tenir en laisse, pour maîtriser les pulsions assassines qui le dominaient parfois. Tout simplement. Et c'était Squall.  
  
Il soupira et se redressa.  
  
Si Squall n'était pas arrivé et ne lui avait pas ordonné de lâcher la jeune femme, il l'aurait tuée sans le moindre état d'âme, simplement parce qu'il aurait aimé que son persiflage soit le reflet de la réalité. Et que cela lui faisait mal.  
  
Il se leva et ouvrit le petit tiroir se sa commode.  
  
Prenant le petit collier de velours noir, il le serra dans sa main.  
  
Secouant la tête, il se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout.  
  
***  
  
Laguna vit Seifer sortir de sa chambre, un petit bout de tissu noir dans la main.  
  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il congédia Kyros et le suivit.  
  
***  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Seifer réagisse de cette façon. Il voulait qu'il vienne le supplier, mais pas qu'il attaque tout ce qui bouge par dépit.  
  
Il sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.  
  
"- Entrez !"  
  
Seifer entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
"- Seifer ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
Le blond hésita une seconde puis tendit ce qu'il avait à la main.  
  
Squall le prit.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?"  
  
"- Tu m'as forcé à t'obéir comme un esclave pendant un mois.. Et maintenant, je suis incapable de m'en passer. Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé avec Linoa. Je n'ai obéit qu'au son de ta voix. Je suis un danger pour les autres.je veux que tu me remettes mon collier."  
  
Squall ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça ! Il voulait que Seifer lui soit soumis, mais pas à ce point !  
  
Il secoua la tête, cherchant à se dégager les neurones.  
  
"- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?"  
  
"- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fais ?"  
  
"- Seifer."  
  
"- Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre sans quelqu'un pour me contrôler et me diriger.Cid et la BGU y ont échoués, Ultimécia. Maintenant toi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours inconsciemment cherché, ce dont j'ai besoin pour mon propre équilibre, Squall.J'ai BESOIN d'un maître."  
  
Squall lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.  
  
Il lui prit le collier des mains et le lui attacha autours du cou.  
  
Un sourire satisfait fleurit à ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, possessif.  
  
"- Et moi j'ai besoin d'être ton maître, Seifer.."  
  
Seifer sourit en sentant les lèvres de Squall glisser le long de son cou vers ses omoplates.  
  
"- C'était pour ça ton pari ?"  
  
Squall lui mordilla l'oreille.  
  
"- Oui. j'ai attendu que tu sois ivre et j'ai triché aux cartes."  
  
Seifer ferma les yeux.  
  
"- Tu as triché ? Pourquoi ?"  
  
"- Je voulais que tu sois à moi.Enlève ton trench-coat."  
  
Le blond obéit promptement et Squall ouvrit son éternel gilet bleu avant de le faire glisser le long de ses épaules.  
  
"- Tu es vraiment bien obéissant quand tu veux."  
  
"- Un brave petit faucon ?"  
  
Squall rit doucement.  
  
"- Tes longes sont-elles suffisamment courtes ?"  
  
"- Tu viens de les mettre à l'exacte longueur."  
  
Les mains de Squall quittèrent le torse de Seifer.  
  
"- Déshabille-moi."  
  
Le blond ne se fit pas prier.  
  
Lentement, il fit glisser le blouson de cuir et fit passer le t-shirt pas dessus la tête de son maître en lui caressant tendrement les flancs. Il prit tout son temps pour dénouer une à une les ceintures de brun, puis ouvrit le pantalon, le faisant glisser sur les hanches de son cadet et libérant une érection déjà impressionnante.  
  
Une fois nu, Squall s'accroupit devant lui.  
  
"- Allonge-toi sur le lit. Sur le ventre."  
  
Frémissant d'anticipation, il obéit.  
  
Squall se lécha les lèvres et ramassa une de ses ceintures au sol.  
  
Attrapant les mains de Seifer, il les lui noua dans le dos.  
  
"- Squall ?"  
  
"- Chut, pas un mot, Seifer."  
  
"- Mais."  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils et attrapa une autre ceinture pour lui administrer un bon coup entre les omoplates, laissant une trace rouge sur la peau pâle.  
  
Seifer poussa un petit cri et Squall l'abandonna là.  
  
Le blond s'agita, mal à l'aise et un peu frustré.  
  
"- Squall !"  
  
Un nouveau coup le cueillit, marquant sa croupe.  
  
"- Pas un mot je t'ai dit."  
  
Seifer soupira et se tut.  
  
Pendant de longues secondes, Squall ne fit rien.  
  
Seifer gémit et un nouveau coup lui cingla les jambes.  
  
Il se raidit.  
  
Une main lui caressa soudain le flanc puis disparu, aussi légère qu'une plume, faisant bondir le jeune homme anticipant un nouveau coup qui ne vint pas.  
  
Squall s'amusait.  
  
Une caresse suivit, aussi légère et courte que la première et lui enflamma les épaules, puis les chevilles. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Les mains de Squall volaient sur son corps sans concertation ou réflexion. Pas une fois il ne put savoir où la caresse suivante allait le prendre, le laissant pantelant de désir et à moitié fou de frustration.  
  
Une chaleur violence lui brûla soudain les reins. Il mit une seconde à analyser la douleur comme telle avant d'un autre trait violent ne lui cingle les jambes puis ne prenne possession de ses épaules.  
  
Il gémit et rouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il se raidit.  
  
Squall sourit.  
  
Laguna aussi.  
  
"- Squall."  
  
"- Chhhhh."  
  
Seifer se mordit la lèvre, rougissant furieusement, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans le matelas.  
  
Dos à la porte, Squall l'embrassa dans le cou, alternant caresses et coups, aussi arythmiquement que possible, l'empêchant d'anticiper ses actions.  
  
Avec bonne humeur, il poursuivit son jeu pendant de longues minutes.  
  
"- Et maintenant, quel jeu allons-nous bien pouvoir inventer." Questionna-t- il lorsqu'il vit Seifer tremblant, de minuscules traînées rouges maculant son dos et ses reins, avant d'effacer les minces lignes sanglantes d'un coup de langue.  
  
"- Tu pourrais peut-être passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus efficace ?" Lui répondit son père.  
  
Squall se figea et pâlit.  
  
"- La.Laguna."  
  
Laguna quitta la porte où il était appuyé depuis un bon quart d'heure et prit la ceinture des mains de son fils avant de la poser sur le lit près de Seifer.  
  
"- Tu as oublié quelque chose de très important." Le gronda-t-il gentiment. Il fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de son fils en en sortit deux t-shirts.  
  
Il les roula et les montra à son fils.  
  
"- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose."  
  
Squall sortit de son mutisme.  
  
"- Maimaimaimais."  
  
"- Quoi ? Tu veux pas laisser ton vieux père jouer avec toi ? Je te prêterais Kyros si tu veux.."  
  
Squall se fendit d'un sourire pervers, exacte réplique de celui qui barrait le visage de son père.  
  
"- pourquoi pas."  
  
Laguna dévoila une rangée de dents acérées et donna un coup de dents dans le vide.  
  
"- Bonne réponse."  
  
Il attrapa les t-shirts, utilisa le premier pour aveugler Seifer et le second pour le bâillonner.  
  
Squall se renfrogna.  
  
"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"- Il ne peut plus refuser quoi que ce soit comme ça !"  
  
"- Mais si." Il fouilla la pièce du regard en attrapa une petite balle couineuse qui traînait sur une étagère. "Seifer. Si tu vois qu'on va trop loin pour toi, il te suffit de faire couiner la balle et on arrêtera immédiatement d'accord ?"  
  
Le blond hocha la tête, soudain beaucoup plus détendu.  
  
"- Et il accepte !" Squall en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.  
  
"- Il n'attendait que ça. Au fait, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il m'avait vu."  
  
Squall s'empourpra à l'idée de partager son amant avec son père.  
  
Laguna récupéra deux ceintures et attacha les chevilles du blond au pied du lit, les écartant largement.  
  
Ses mains coururent rapidement sur la peau du jeune homme et Squall fronça les sourcils avant de l'imiter, vexé que son père tire si vite des gémissements de la gorge de Seifer.  
  
Travaillant des mains et de la langue, Squall et Laguna rivalisèrent d'attention pour le blond.  
  
Laguna laissa ses mains s'égarer entre les jambes du jeune homme et caressa délicatement le membre gonflé de désir depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Seifer gémit davantage et Laguna le prit dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue courir le long de son sexe, titillant le bout d'une langue insolente, s'enroulant au tour de la hampe, remontant vers les parties du dessous pour les mordre avec douceur.  
  
Squall ôta le bâillon de Seifer et prit possession de sa bouche, mimant sur sa langue la possession de son père entre ses jambes.  
  
Seifer n'essayait même plus de réfléchir, totalement perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qui le submergeait.  
  
Lorsque qu'un doigt couvert de salive s'enfonça en lui, il arqua les reins, geignant dans la bouche de Squall pour en avoir davantage;  
  
Un second doigt rejoint le premier, vrillant en lui, l'écartelant d'une sensation inconnue jusque là.  
  
Un troisième doigt ne se fit guère attendre et Seifer s'empala délibérément dessus. Laguna écarta les doigts, cherchant à le détendre autant que faire ce peut. Pliant les doigts, il effleura sa prostate et le blond ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir.  
  
Squall se désintéressa de sa bouche et se glissa sous lui, reprenant son sexe après que son père l'eut délaissé.  
  
Laguna retira ses doigts, laissant Seifer se plaindre avec frustration.  
  
Souriant, il se glissa dans la salle de bain et en revint avec une bouteille d'huile de bain.  
  
Il s'en enduisit généreusement et guida son sexe jusqu'à la grotte vierge du blond.  
  
"- Non."  
  
Laguna s'arrêta aussitôt.  
  
"- Seifer ?.  
  
"- Veux.. Squall."  
  
Laguna sourit.  
  
Il tira Squall de son intérêt du moment pour la virilité de son ami et lui posa la bouteille dans la main.  
  
"- C'est toi qu'il veut."  
  
Squall fixa son père, interdit.  
  
"- Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez !" Ce plaignit Seifer en remuant les reins, impatient.  
  
Squall se prépara rapidement et l'empala d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui se transforma vite en gémissements de plaisir.  
  
Laguna libera les mains de Seifer, lui permettant de se trouver une position plus confortable et se recula pour les laisser s'amuser tout seul, ne voulant plus se mêler de leur première étreinte.  
  
Seifer l'attrapa par la cuisse avant qu'il ne s'écarte et le tira vers lui.  
  
Un peu plus ébranlé à chaque coup de boutoir de Squall, il parvint à prendre Laguna dans sa bouche et le suça généreusement, satisfait des plaintes sourdes qui ne tardèrent pas à passer la gorge du président.  
  
Laguna enfonça ses doigts dans la courte chevelure du jeune homme, se retenant à grand peine de lui faire accélérer le rythme et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge au risque de le blesser.  
  
Squall accéléra brutalement son rythme et Seifer lâcha quelques cris inarticulés avant de se répandre sur le drap blanc. Ses muscles internes se contractèrent et Squall ne put résister à la pression soudaine. Il se répandit en lui, étouffant un gémissement sur sa nuque marqué de ses morsures.  
  
Laguna se retira gentiment de la bouche de Seifer qui lui lança un petit regard désolé et totalement épuisé.  
  
Kyros attrapa Laguna et fit un clin d'?il au jeune homme.  
  
"- Ne t'en fait pas, je le finit." Murmura-t-il avant de s'accroupir devant son vieil ami qui s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber.  
  
Squall rampa sur le corps de Seifer et se nicha contre lui, gouttant le spectacle de Laguna et Kyros à sa juste valeur.  
  
Il embrassa tendrement Seifer et effleura le petit collier de velours.  
  
"- Le velours ne te va pas.toi, il te faut du métal."  
  
Kyros et Laguna s'allongèrent près d'eux, également enlacés.  
  
Kyros désigna le fin collier blanc qu'il portait.  
  
"- Ton père avait préféré l'os pour moi."  
  
Seifer renifla.  
  
"- Décidément c'est de famille." Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.  
  
Laguna et Squall eurent le même sourire féroce avant de sombrer à leur tour dans le sommeil  
  
***  
  
Seifer ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Tout son corps lui faisait mal, des courbatures lui déchiraient les articulations, sa nuque le brûlait, et on arrière train lui semblait en compote.  
  
Il se força à quitter le lit, laissant Laguna et Squall dormir, enfila un peignoir et se rendit à la cuisine.  
  
"- Salut Seifer !"  
  
"- Salut Kyros. Bien matinal."  
  
"- Guère plus que toi."  
  
"- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est pas très catholique tout ça ?"  
  
Kyros haussa les épaules.  
  
"- Quelle importance ? Tu as autant besoin de Squall que moi de Laguna. Ça ne me gène pas d'échanger et je vis comme ça depuis près de vingt-cinq ans."  
  
Seifer ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
"- Ça t'étonnes hein ?"  
  
"- Ben. "  
  
Laguna m'a offert ce collier il y a vingt quatre ans.Je ne l'ai jamais regretté."  
  
Il attrapa la cafetière et versa le café chaud dans quatre grands bols pendant que Seifer finissait de préparer les tartines.  
  
"- Viens, ils vont pas tarder à se réveiller."  
  
Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre où Squall et Laguna les accueillirent avec un grand sourire encore endormis.  
  
Ils disposèrent le petit déjeuner et revinrent se nicher sous les draps, se bouinant dans les bras de leur maître respectif.  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- Toi, la première chose qu'on fait aujourd'hui, c'est de te trouver un collier convenable !"  
  
Seifer posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.  
  
"- Tout ce que tu veux.."  
  
Fin. 


	4. 

NDA: Bon. Ça y est, j'essaye de faire pire que pour le précédent chapitre.^^! Comme de toute manière "l'histoire" ne s'y prète guere et que de toute facon j'ai la flemme de cracher un scenar qui ressemble à quelque chose, allons-y pour un PWP.  
  
Servant  
  
4ème partie  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall embrassa gentiment Seifer entre les omoplates, ses lèvres suivant les marques encore rouges laissées par les liens et les coups de cravaches.  
  
Le blond gémit de plaisir lorsque la main de son maître se glissa entre ses fesses et il se pencha de lui-même en avant, incapable de se contrôler.  
  
Squall sourit de sa soumission et lui mordit cruellement la nuque, laissant quelques gouttes de sang perler sur la peau pâle et malmenée.  
  
Seifer geignait sans discontinuer, le visage appuyé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, abandonné à l'étreinte de Squall, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.  
  
"- Quoi ?"  
  
"- Squall ??? Tu te dépêches ??? On doit aller faire des courses !"  
  
Il jura.  
  
"- Je suis navré, Linoa. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
Il l'entendit taper du pied par terre.  
  
"- Squall ! Tu m'avais promis !"  
  
"- Je sais. Je suis désolé."  
  
Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de Seifer et Squall lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses qui le fit ronronner de satisfaction.  
  
"- Ce n'est que partie remise. Promis."  
  
Elle soupira derrière la porte fermée.  
  
"- Très bien."  
  
Boudeuse, elle s'éloigna et Squall repris sa gymnastique où il l'avait interrompue, arrachant des cris étouffés à la gorge de Seifer.  
  
Ils s'assouvirent tous les deux et continuèrent leurs jeux sous la douche avant de, enfin, s'habiller décemment.  
  
Squall contempla longuement la courbe élégante de la croupe de son ami pendant qu'il chaussait ses bottes ferrées et ne put se retenir de la caresser avec propriété une dernière fois avant de sortir.  
  
Les deux hommes quittèrent la suite de Squall du même pas et allèrent directement à Balamb prendre le train pour Deling City.  
  
***  
  
Laguna s'étira et quitta son bureau, un petit sourire prédateur aux lèvres.  
  
Il passa derrière Kyros et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissant descendre dans la chemise ouverte avant de caresser la poitrine fine et subtilement musclée qui frémissait sous ses doigts.  
  
"- A quoi penses-tu ?"  
  
"- Pardon ?"  
  
"- je te connais trop bien. Je sais ce que veut dire ce petit sourire en coin.A quel nouveau jeu es-tu en train de penser ?"  
  
Laguna sourit tranquillement.  
  
"- Je pensait à Squall."  
  
Kyros releva la tête d'un coup.  
  
"- LAGUNA !"  
  
"- Tu ne le trouve pas superbe ?"  
  
"- C'est ton fils !" S'offusqua l'ancien soldat, choqué.  
  
"- Justement." Il se pencha à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant son cou, la moiteur obsédante de son haleine sur sa peau.  
  
"- Laguna. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Seifer ne te laissera jamais faire."  
  
"- Je crois au contraire qu'il sera ravi."  
  
"- Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, hein ?"  
  
"- Non."  
  
"- Pourquoi ?"  
  
"- Qui plus que moi à un droit sur sa chair ?"  
  
Kyros frissonna.  
  
"- Parfois, même moi je te trouve un peu trop pervers à mon goût."  
  
"- Tel père, tel fils. Rassure toi."  
  
Kyros soupira encore une fois.  
  
"- Je fais préparer l'hydre ?"  
  
"- Excellente idée. je vais faire nos sacs.Je suis persuadé que Seifer et Squall trouverons nos petits jeux absolument passionnants.  
  
***  
  
Squall et Seifer entrèrent dans la bijouterie.  
  
Le patron les reconnus de suite et les guida jusqu'à l'arrière boutique, là où il avait l'habitude de traiter toutes les commandes "particulières" de ses clients.  
  
Il présenta au SeeD un écrin de velours noir que Squall prit avec révérence.  
  
Il l'ouvrit pour en contempler le contenu et un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres fines.  
  
Il le referma et l'offrit à Seifer.  
  
Le blond l'ouvrit et en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
  
Squall se releva, passa derrière lui, sortit le collier de son écrin et le lui attacha sur la gorge.  
  
La main de Seifer monta à sa gorge et un sourire timide franchit ses lèvres en sentant le poids de l'argent laqué de noir sur son cou.  
  
"- Il te plait ?"  
  
Seifer observa son reflet dans un miroir que lui présenta le joaillier.  
  
"- Griever ?"  
  
"- Bien sur."  
  
Seifer soupira de contentement de voir le symbole de Squall en filigrane sur son collier.  
  
"- Il est superbe."  
  
"- Parfais." Squall sortit son portefeuille de sa poche revolver et paya cash le bijoutier.  
  
"- Si jamais vous avez d'autres commandes. Ce sera un plaisir que de vous les faire."  
  
Squall eut un sourire prédateur et ils sortirent de la bijouterie pour rentrer à Balamb.  
  
Squall referma derrière eux la porte du compartiment qu'il avait entièrement loué.  
  
"- Bien.. Maintenant que tu as ton collier. Commençons à le tester." Sortant de son sac une cravache, il fit signe au blond de s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
***  
  
Laguna sortit de l'hydre en trottinant, Kyros sur les talons.  
  
Il salua Cid et plusieurs SeeDs au passage avant d'aller toquer au bureau de Squall.  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il alla à la cafétéria où il ne le trouva pas non plus.  
  
Il alpagua Zell.  
  
"- Zell ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Squall ?"  
  
Le zébulon blond secoua la tête.  
  
"- Non, désolé."  
  
Irvine posa sa tasse de café sur une table.  
  
"- Je l'ai vu prendre une voiture pour Balamb avec Seifer ce matin. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.  
  
Laguna les remercia et se joignit à eux pour prendre un petit café.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, il en eut assez et prit son automatique, Kyros toujours sur les talons pour aller se dérouiller les muscles dans la Serre de Combat.  
  
***  
  
Seifer et Squall s'arrêtèrent à la cafétéria le temps de prendre leur déjeuner et se réfugièrent dans un petit coin, ayant assez peu envie de voir du monde en général et Linoa en particulier.  
  
Irvine les aperçut pourtant.  
  
"- Hé ! Laguna est là !"  
  
Il s'assit à leur table.  
  
"- Où vous étiez ? Linoa a gonflé tout le monde en te cherchant partout, Squall. Quand est-ce que tu l'épouses pour qu'elle nous fiche un peu la paix ?"  
  
Squall eut un petit rire méprisant et Irvine frissonna au son désagréablement cruel.  
  
"- SQUAAAAALLL !"  
  
Elle lui sauta sur les genoux et le jeune homme la repoussa sans ménagement.  
  
"- Mah mon Squall ???"  
  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire froid.  
  
"- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un peu trop mal à la jambe pour supporter ton poids dessus."  
  
Elle fit la moue et s'assit sur une chaise, vite imitée par le reste de la bande qui les rejoignaient.  
  
Seifer soupira silencieusement et se prit la tête dans la main avec résignation pendant que Linoa commençait à babiller comme une gosse.  
  
***  
  
Laguna renfila son arme en bandoulière et sortit de la Serre avec Kyros.  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient longuement défoulés sur les monstres avant de se retrancher dans un petit coin pour profiter d'un détente légèrement plus charnelle. De gros suçons ornaient les dos et les reins de l'ancien soldat et des griffures mal refermées labouraient le dos du président.  
  
Laguna sourit.  
  
"- J'espère que Squall est revenu."  
  
Kyros le va les yeux au ciel.  
  
"- Ça ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu as encore faim ?"  
  
"- Ce n'était que l'apéritif. Et je veux me charger d'apprendre quelques petites choses à mon fils."  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria et Laguna s'approcha à pas de loup de son fils.  
  
Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha sur lui, lui embrassant le front avec chaleur.  
  
***  
  
Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et un baiser fut déposé sur son front.  
  
Il leva les yeux, guère étonné de rencontrer les prunelles aigue-marine de son père.  
  
Il lui sourit en retour, appréciant le poids de ses mains sur ses épaules.  
  
***  
  
Seifer haussa un sourcil, bien conscient du jeu que jouait Laguna et un peu amusé par l'avidité qu'il lisait au fond de ses yeux.  
  
***  
  
Squall ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant à déterminer l'odeur qui lui enflammait ainsi les sens.  
  
La pression des mains de Laguna sur ses épaules s'accentua et il l'entendit à peine prendre congés des autres avant que de suivre la poigne douce et insistance qui lui commandait de se lever.  
  
Seifer le suivit et, le bras de son père en travers des épaules, il gagna sa chambre.  
  
Seifer referma la porte à clé derrière eux.  
  
***  
  
Laguna contempla longuement la beauté fraîche et vigoureuse de son fils, incapable de se retenir de caresser cette chair qui lui appartenait pour moitie.  
  
Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il le fit asseoir sur le lit.  
  
"- Squall ?"  
  
***  
  
Squall sursauta, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve éveillé. L'odeur de musc, de poudre et de sueur qui montait du corps puissant de son père jusqu'à ses narines anihillant la moindre trace de pensée cohérence  
  
"- Laguna ?"  
  
Le président ouvrit sa chemise, bouton par bouton, avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol.  
  
Squall le fixa sans bouger, hypnotisé par la musculature ferme et la peau lisse, peu marquée de cicatrices malgré des années passées dans l'armée.  
  
***  
  
Laguna s'accroupit devant le jeune homme.  
  
Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser longuement.  
  
***  
  
Squall ouvrit de grands yeux et se raidit.  
  
La langue de Laguna s'insinua dans sa bouche, insolente, explorant le moindre recoin de chair, jouant sur sa langue, amenant des sensations contradictoires lui arquer les reins et lui enflammer les nerfs.  
  
Enfin, il se recula.  
  
"- Que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi ?"  
  
Squall jeta un coup d'?il derrière son père et sursauta.  
  
Seifer le fixait, moitié amusé, moitié irrité tandis que Kyros prenait un évident plaisir au spectacle.  
  
Il sourit et jeta son blouson par terre avant de faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Laguna descendit du lit et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir plusieurs cordelettes en cuir.  
  
Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il fit s'agenouiller Seifer, lui noua les bras dans le dos, puis fit passer un des cordes entre ses cuisses largement écartées avant de l'attacher à son collier, sûr maintenant que chacun de ses mouvements stimulerait son entrejambe. Il fit de même avec Kyros puis les abandonna là, impuissant et immobiles avant de retourner s'occuper de son fils.  
  
***  
  
Squall suivit des yeux son père en finissant d'ôter ses vêtements.  
  
Sa conscience se révoltait farouchement devant ce qu'il allait faire, mais sa soif de plaisir et sa curiosité l'empêchait de se refuser.  
  
Haletant d'anticipation, il s'allongea de tout son long.  
  
***  
  
Laguna revint vers le lit et se déshabilla tranquillement, jouissant du désir terrible qui embrasait les prunelles de son fils.  
  
Il s'allongea près de Squall et le prit dans ses bras. La bouche du jeune homme prit aussitôt possession de la sienne, avide et brûlante de passion trop longtemps contenue.  
  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent longuement, luttèrent l'une l'autre pour prendre le contrôle leur baiser.  
  
Squall mordit cruellement les lèvres de Laguna et le goût métallique du sang épiça un peu plus leur jeu.  
  
Brutalement, Laguna renversa leur position et pesa de tout son poids sur Squall, le basculant sur le dos.  
  
Ses mains coururent sur la peau fraîche, apprenant chaque courbe, chaque dépression, pétrissant cette chair née de son corps qui lui appartenait ce jour comme jamais auparavant.  
  
Sa bouche suivit le chemin tracé par ses mains, glissant sur les flancs haletant, laissant une piste humide le long du ventre imberbe, mordillant un téton pâle et arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au jeune homme.  
  
Le président se redressa quelque peu, s'amusant de voir l'abandon total de son fils entre ses bras.  
  
"- Laguna." La voix de Squall était suppliante  
  
"- Oui ?"  
  
"- Je t'en prie .."  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
  
Squall se mordit les lèvres, pudique et gêné malgré leur positions.  
  
"- Alors ?"  
  
Il fit mine de se lever et Squall le retint, agrippant douloureusement les mèches noires qui tombaient souplement à sa portée.  
  
"- Baise moi.."  
  
Seifer ouvrit de grands yeux puis s'installa aussi confortablement que les cordes le lui permettaient.  
  
***  
  
Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Laguna.  
  
Il attrapa Squall et le retourna sur le ventre, sourd à ses faibles protestations.  
  
Trop excité pour perdre du temps, il empoigna les fesses de son fils à pleine mains et les écarta.  
  
Sa langue s'insinua dans l'intimité du jeune homme, le préparant autant que ce faire ce pouvait.  
  
Squall se tortillait entre les bras de son père, Gémissant qu'il en voulait davantage.  
  
Laguna arrêta son patient travail de lubrification et cracha entre ses doigts avant de recouvrir son sexe de salive.  
  
Il se positionna et se pencha sur son fils, lui embrassant la nuque.  
  
"- Squall ?"  
  
Il hésita une seconde, craignant un peu de le blesser.  
  
"- Baise-moi." Lui ordonna le jeune homme.  
  
Laguna ne se fit pas prier un instant de plus et l'empala d'un coup, s'enfonçant entièrement en lui et lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.  
  
Une de ses mains quitta les hanches de Squall et attrapa le sexe douloureusement tendus entre les fines cuisses d'albâtre.  
  
Mimant sur la verge sensible le rythme qui pilonnait littéralement Squall, il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire se répandre sus sa main.  
  
Squall s'écroula sur le matelas, épuisé, tandis que Laguna continuait à le posséder un peu plus violemment à chaque étreinte.  
  
Enfin, Laguna s'assouvit à son tour, mordant la nuque de son fils pour ne pas crier.  
  
Gentiment, il se retira de son fils, essuyant le sang qui le maculait avec le drap souillé du lit.  
  
Squall se nicha contre lui en murmurant et Laguna lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.  
  
Le président eut un petit regard attristé pour les jouets qui reposaient dans son sac mais il secoua la tête, bien conscient que son fils n'en supporterais pas plus ce jour là.  
  
Il tendit le bras et tira sur le n?ud qui retenait les deux colliers, les libérant.  
  
Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit à leur tour.  
  
Squall se retourna vers Seifer, toujours niché entre les bras de Laguna.  
  
Seifer se rencogna contre lui et les mains du brun descendirent le long de son ventre sur une érection réclamant une attention immédiate  
  
Il écarta les cuisses, prenant appuis sur la poitrine de son père et accueillit le blond en lui à sa totale stupéfaction.  
  
Seifer se repris, trop content de l'aubaine et commença à se mouvoir lentement pendant que Laguna jouait avec les mamelons dressés de Squall..  
  
Le jeune homme jouit une seconde fois, maculant leur deux ventres de semence et laissa sa tête se reposer au creux du cou de son père.  
  
Seifer ne se retira pas, goûtant la sensation de possession qu'il découvrait et se serra contre son maître.  
  
Laguna sourit en les voyant s'endormir et se laissa faire en sentant les mains de Kyros le préparer à son tour.  
  
Il enfouit fugitivement son visage dans la chevelure de son fils lorsqu'une violente brûlure lui enflamma le ventre et s'assouvit encore, souillant le dos de son fils de la semence qui l'avait conçut.  
  
Epuisés, ils ne bougèrent plus.  
  
Trouvant un contentement à nul autre pareil dans leur étreinte un peu contre-nature, jouissant autant de l'acte que de l'interdit qui l'entourait.  
  
  
  
A suivre ? 


	5. 

Servant  
  
5ème partie  
  
  
  
  
  
Eshtar, milieu de la matinée, Salle de réunion.  
  
"- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ?!"  
  
Le diplomate s'assit lourdement sur son siège, vouant aux gémonies Esthar en général, Laguna en particulier et pas forcément dans cet ordre.  
  
"- Un problème ?"  
  
"- Ah, monsieur Leonhart, pouvons-nous savoir ce que votre père trafique ? Il est sortit il y a une demi-heure et il n'est toujours pas revenu !"  
  
"- Surement une affaire importante de dernière minute à regler."  
  
"- Ça commence à bien faire !"  
  
"- Je vais aller aux renseignements si vous le souhaitez."  
  
"- Ce serait bien aimable de votre part.  
  
Amusé, le Chef des SeeDs laissa les politicards de Galbadia se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux coudes et poussa la porte d'un petit réduit où une glace sans tain donnait sur la salle de réunion.  
  
Le jeune homme se prit le front dans la main, retenant à grand peine un petit rire cynique.  
  
Allongé sur une petite table en bois laqué, Laguna tentait désespérément de retenir les cris de jouissance que Kyros savait si bien lui tirer de la gorge, le besognant comme un sauvage.  
  
Refermant la porte derrière lui, Squall s'assit sur le bord libre de la table, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe du menton de son père.  
  
Les yeux fermés en une futile tentative pour faire terre ses gémissements, Laguna happa les doigts fins et calleux au passage, mordant sans concession ce petit dérivatif à son plaisir.  
  
"- Les politiciens t'attendent."  
  
Ronronnant perdu dans le fourmillement satisfait de l'après-orgasme, Laguna eut un sourire cruel.  
  
"- Aucune importance."  
  
Haussant les épaules, Squall laissa les deux amants.  
  
***  
  
Seifer eut un sourire sadique en faisant claquer sa cravache sur sa main gantée.  
  
Enchainé a un pilier , la gorge sérrée et la respiration sifflante, Zell fixait le visage tuméfié d'Irvine avec une fascination presque morbide.  
  
La longue crinière auburn tombait mollement, emmelé, autours du visage luisant de sueur du coy-boy, des vêtement déchirés et pendant en lambeaux sanglant sur sa peau rougie par les coups montraient a quelles rudes épreuves le jeune homme avait été soumis une partie de la nuit.  
  
Satisfait de savoir Squall, Laguna et Kyros occupés à leurs jeux politiques, Seifer s'appya près de Zell, allumant sa cigarette à l'une des nombreuses bougies eclairant la pièce de sous-sol.  
  
Irvine ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un filet de sueur melé de sang courait du coin de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton.  
  
Relevant la tete péniblement, il haleta un peu sur la poire d'angoisse, suppliant son bourreau du regard.  
  
Tendant le bras, Seifer décrocha la longue chaine qui le maintenant à un metre du sol.  
  
Les liens qui lui nouaient les bras dans le dos se détendirent, le laissant choir a terre, le fraquas des menottes lui encerant poignet et menottes resonnant sur la pierre dans un bruit démeusuré.  
  
Grimacant de douleur au nouveau bleu qu'il venait de récolté sur son épaule malmené par le rude choc d'avec le sol, il se retourna sur le dos en gémissant.  
  
Zell, toujours attaché au pilier par de minces lanières de cuir se rebiffa, s'agitant dans ses liens pour s'ensauver.  
  
"- Seifer ! Lache le !!!"  
  
Le blond sourit.  
  
Sans précipitation aucune, il carressa le cow-boy du bout de sa cravache, jouant avec le cuir tressé et dur sur les mamelons dressé du jeune homme offert sur le sol.  
  
Se lassant de son jeu, il s'approcha de Zell.  
  
L'embrassant dans le cou, il relacha ses liens.  
  
"- Tu veux que je le laisse en paix ? Très bien.;alors..prend ma place. Susura-t-il avec douceur.  
  
Zell rougit.  
  
"- hé bien ?"  
  
Le petit blond ne répondit pas mais vint s'agenouiller près d'Irvine.  
  
Tendrement, il le prit contre lui, le serrant avec gentillesse, un doux sourire aux lèvres, lui caressant le visage de ses mains dégantées.  
  
Seifer jouait avec sa cravache.  
  
La passant et la repassant entre ses mains, comme jouissant a rebours des coups portés et recus que le contact du cuir souple lui rapellais sans cesse, les yeux fixés sur le couple devant lui.  
  
Zell prit l'éponge, la couvrit de gel douche, la malaxa un peu pour en faire jaillir de la mousse, pouis la passa délicatement sur le corps blessé de son ami.  
  
Irvine frémit de douleur.  
  
"- Désolé.  
  
"- Ce n'est rien."  
  
Agenouillé au sol, impuissant devant les soins que lui prodiguait le petit blond, Irvine tentait malhadroitement de se défaire des liens qui l'immobilisaient.  
  
"- Tu ne parviendra a rien, tu sais."  
  
Zell souffla sur la mousse recouvrant sa main, etallant les bulles chatoyantes sur la peau marquée.  
  
"- Dans quel merdier sommes nous."  
  
"- Relachez moi."  
  
"-je ne crois pas que cela soit possible." Lacha tendrement Zell en ouvrant la douche a fond sur l'eau froide, un rictus pervers jouant à la périphérie de ses lèvres.  
  
Frémissant de peur autant que de froid, Irvine leva un regard perdu et mouillé vers son ami.  
  
"- Pitié.  
  
Deux sourires pervers et jumeaux lui répondirent.  
  
***  
  
Deux heures plus tard  
  
Irvine se tendit de douleur.  
  
Les mains attachées dans le dos par un manchon de cuir, il de débattit un instant avant d'abandonner.  
  
Les yeux fixés sur Zell que Seifer avait rattaché, les mains douloureusement tendues vers le plafond, il ferma les yeux, tentant de bannir la honte autant que le malaise s'enparrant de lui.  
  
Seifer insista encore un peu, ce souciant comme d'une guigne du sang coulant entre les cuisses du cow-boy.  
  
Le buttplug en place, il le forca a relever la tête vers Zell, lui tirant les cheveux sans douceur.  
  
"- Alors ???"  
  
Irvine referma les yeux, rougissant sauvagement.  
  
Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque Seifer libera son érection de sa prison de cuir et le carressa lentement, s'amusant de ses réactions contradictoires.  
  
"- Adorable petit jouet."  
  
Zell s'appuya sur ses liens, une expression de désir et de faim sur le visage.  
  
Un frisson de peur courut sur les reins d'Irvine.  
  
La main de seifer se fit plus pressante sur son membre.  
  
Avec un cri étranglé, il se répendit sur le sol, souillant les gants de peau de l'ancier chevalier.  
  
"- Bien.très bien.""  
  
Abandonnant le cow-boy dans sa propre semence, Seifer s'interressa a Zell.  
  
Descendant lentement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il glissa une main encore humide sous le sous-vêtement amenant une délicate cooration sur la nuque du petit blond.  
  
"- Seif."  
  
"- Moui ???"  
  
Almasy ouvrit lentement les premiers boutons de la chemise de son jouet, glissant une mains sur la peau délicate, rosée de désir.  
  
Jouant avec les mamelons dressés, il se pencha a son oreille.  
  
"- Dis moi, Zell, que penses-tu de notre petit jeu ? Interresssant, n'est- il pas ? Et c ela ne fais que commencer bien sur. Tu veux Irvine, je le sais.. Tu va l'avoir, mon cher. Viens avec moi et je vais te le donner.  
  
halettant, Zell fixait son ami avec incrédulité.  
  
Seifer l'enlaca;  
  
"- Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ???"  
  
le mordant avec violence, il sourit de le voir jouir a son tour.  
  
***  
  
Seifer referma le collier de cuir sur la gorge d'Irvine, puis attacha les mennotes à la longue barre de faire pendant du plafond, servant à lui maintenir les bras écartés autant qu'a le maintenir debout.  
  
Irvine ravala soudainement son air.  
  
Ses petites fesses moulées dans un étroit short de cuir noir, de long gants de même texture lui remontant jusq'au dessus des coudes et de longues cuissarde mettant en valeur la finesse de ses jambes, Zell s'approcha dans la pièce, la faible lueur des chandelles vacillant sur le cuir du petit haut completant sa tenue.  
  
Avec un sourire tendre, Zell pencha la tête sur le côté avant de saisir l'objet pendant sur sa cuisse.  
  
Irvine retint un petit cri de terreur pure.  
  
Zell lecha le godmiché avec application.  
  
Assis dans un profond fauteuil, les jambes croisées et le menton sur le poing, Seifer observait tranquillement la scène.  
  
Le petit blond carressa doucement le flanc d'Irvine, jouant avec la sensibilité flagrante de sa peau palpitante.  
  
Doucement, il lui carressa le dos, tracant un sillon électrique le long de sa colonne vertebrale.  
  
"- HA !!!"  
  
Zell sourit.  
  
Les cheveux d'Irvine dans un main, lui tenant la tête en arrière, il enfoncant brutalement le godmiché.  
  
Lachant la crinière flanboyante de reflets cuivrés, il ouvrit le pantalon de cuir d'Irvine, le carressant gentiment (Ndas: non non, y a pas d'erreur. ce genre de pantalon existes.c'est fermés sur le devant, mais y a une fermeture éclair derrière aussi)  
  
Avec un sourire pervers, il remonta la fermeture éclair, coincant le membre turgesent  
  
Seifer sortit de son immobilisme.  
  
"- Bien !!"  
  
Se levant, il repoussa sa chaise puis vint se glisser derrière Irvine.  
  
Retirant le jouet du corps du cow-boy, il ouvrit libera son erection avant de prendre la place du godmiché d'une poussée.  
  
Irvine cria.  
  
Zell, lacha les mamelons qu'il mordillait d'une dent distraite et remonta vers la gorge du rouquin, le lechant gentiment, essuyant la sueur coulant sur sa peau rougie.  
  
Le besognant sans douceur, Seifer attrapa une mince lame, fine comme un cheveux et aigue comme une aiguille.  
  
"- Zell."  
  
Obésissant a l'ordre implicite, le blond s'ageunouilla, relaxant sa gorge pour prendre entièrement le sexe d'Irvine.  
  
Seifer ralentit brutalement ses mouvements de va et vient avant de les arreter tout a fait, se retirant presque entièrement du jeune homme.  
  
Lui mordillant le cou, il placa la longue aiguille sur le mamelon dressé.  
  
Avec un violente poussée, il le posseda, enfonca son membre en lui et lui dechirant le sein de la lame.  
  
Zell relacha la pression sur le sexe malmené.  
  
Irvine hurla.  
  
Un filet de sang couru jusqu'à son aine.  
  
Une giclé de semence se perdit dans le cheveux du petit blond agenouillé.  
  
D'un geste, Seifer sa retira, ota l'aiguille de métal, puis relacha la chaine contraignant Irvine a rester debout.  
  
Le cow-boy chuta au sol, juste retenu par Zell.  
  
Essuyant sa sueur d'une main leste, Seifer s'approcha d'un petit cabinet tendu de cuir, ouvrit un petit tiroir et en revint avec un anneau d'argent.  
  
S'agenouillant près des deux hommes, il passant le fil de métal dans le mamelon maltraité du plus grand des deux.  
  
Zell embrassa doucement Irvine, inconscient.  
  
Gentiment, il lui carressa le visage.  
  
"-Il faudra remettre ça, histoire de mettre l'autre." Lacha négligement Seifer en quittant la pièce, les laissant au milieu de leur sang, regagnant son appartement.  
  
Irvine ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Une sourde doueur pulsait dans son arrière train et sa poitrine.  
  
Grimacant, il leva la main vers le visage encore penché vers lui de Zell.  
  
"- Je suis désolé."  
  
Un pale sourire apparut sur le visage de la victime.  
  
Avec tendresse, il se haussa sur un coude pour l'embrasser.  
  
***  
  
Squall se faufilla silecieusement dans son appartement.  
  
Sans le moindre froissement d'air, il vint se coller contre son Collier.  
  
"- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?"  
  
Seifer posa sa cigarette, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"- Non, pas du tout." Murmura-t-il en s'appuyant le front contre la fenètre, regardant avec amusement Zell et Irvine regagner l'aerodrome, main dans la main.  
  
A suivre ? 


	6. 

Notes de l'auteur :  
  
je tiens a m'excuser pour le niveau de plus en plus navrant de cet UA et pour la perversion de plus en plus flagrante qui s'y fait jour (je sais, ça dérange pas grand monde.^^!) juste pour signaler, que ce coup si, on atteint des sommets voir le fonds.En attendant le suite bien sur.Question scénario...heu..Y a quelqu'un qu'a la définition de ce terme ?  
  
Pardon pour l'impossibilité scénaristique, mais me fallait deux mecs potables, j'ai donc réssucité Adel et importé Vincent de FF7.  
  
Kin ! rien que pour toi, ce chapitre  
  
Servant  
  
7ème partie  
  
  
  
Squall eut un sale sourire en tirant d'un coup sec sur la laisse de cuir noir qu'il tenait négligement, une paire de gant de cuir couvrant ses mains glacées d'anticipation.  
  
Seifer sera les dents sur le mors d'acier recouvert d'épais cuir lui maintenant ouverte les machoires. Il trébucha mais se repris rapidement lorsque la cravache, fine et cinglante, lui cingla les cotes. Un foulard de soie rouge, jurant avec ses mèches blondes collées sur ses tempes par la sueur l'aveuglait tout a fait.  
  
Frémissant, il sentit sa laisse changer de main et suivit en rechignant quelque peu son Maitre de la soirée.  
  
Il inspira lourdement, tendant sur sa poitrine l'epaisse chaine d'acier, d'un froid acéré, partant de son collier vers un lourd anneau tombant au milieu de sa poitrine puis meurtrissait ses flancs avant de se rejoindre dans son dos ou s'attachaient les menottes qui le forcait a bomber le torse et a creuser les reins.  
  
Si la position était douloureuse, les murmure éxité et admiratif de la foule ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité de la vue qu'il offrait.  
  
Seifer réprima un frisson d'exitation. Un petit boxer de cuir et de hautes bottes monttant a mis cuisse pour seul vetement, il passa au milieu de la foule attablé , suivant docilement l'homme le conduisant derrière lui.  
  
Une main sur son bras le prevint et il leva le pied sur la première marche, montant peniblement mais avec élégance les degrés de marbre vers la petite scène, les maisn des serveurs l'effleurant sans complexe au passage.  
  
Squall hocha la tête, satisfait, pendant que son père et kyros s'asseyaient à sa table pour assister au spectacle.  
  
"- Tu ne le dresse pas toi même ?  
  
"- Il a besoin d'être un peu maté par quelqu'un d'un peu moins concilliant que moi..  
  
Adel [1] détacha les mains de seifer et les attacha aux chaines pendant du plafond.  
  
Tournant une roue, il tendit les fers, amenant un petit gémissement douloureux au jeune homme, a moitié écartelé sur la scène, ses pieds touchant a peine le sol.  
  
Une barre vint completer la panoplie, le forcant a garder les jambes grandes écartées.  
  
La lumière dans la salle s'étengnit, laissant les petites tables juste éclairées par les faibles bougies et les chandeliers disséminés dans la pièce et sur les murs  
  
Squall s'accouda a la table, le bar était chaud et les respirations de la petite centaines d'hommes assemblés, dévorantle corps offert a leur yeux de seifer n'était point pour faire redescendre de facon significatife la fièvre le dévorant.  
  
Laguna eut un petit rictus méprisant.  
  
Son fils pouvait s'en défendre autant qu'il voulait, il l'aimait son collier blond. Suffisament pour se sentir aussi jaloux qu'excité de le voir ainsi exposé et a la merci de tous.  
  
Discrétement, il fit signe a Adel de commencer.  
  
Irrité par le flegme de son géniteur, Squall jeta sa veste sur la table, près de lui, revelant son torse nu ou brillait les deux petits diamants de ses tetins.  
  
Adel arracha le foular rouge couvrant le visage de Seifer.  
  
Un frisson parcourus le jeune homme, peur et plaisir anticipatoire mélé, en voyant le sorcier appuyé non challement sur le mur a quelque centimètres de lui, un fouet à la main.  
  
Adel sourit.  
  
Le laissant se débattre dans ses chaines, il s'approcha lentement, lui caressant la joue détachant le mors lui ouvrant la bouche, puis ses doigts s'atardèrent sur le cou et le sein, laissant de petites traces d'ongles sur la peau pale et déjà couverte de sueur, une délicate rougeur colorant les pomettes du chevalier tandis que ses lèvres, ouvertes et humides, secouées de son souffle rapide, se gonflaient sous le coup des sensations qui l'assaillaient.  
  
Les lèvres d'adel se rapprochèrent de son oreilles, lui en mordillant un instant le lobe a faire perler une goutte de sang rouge avant de lui murmurer quelque chose.  
  
Une authentique panique passa sur les traits de l'ancien chevalier.  
  
Une porte lattérale s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme assise sur les épaules solides d'un esclave nu.  
  
Seifer avala péniblement sa salive en voyant la haine pure briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle saisit le fouet qu'Adel lui abandonna nonchalament. Elle le prit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, jouant de sentir son poids entre ses doigts et la morsure de la mèche taillé en biseau.  
  
Armant son bras, elle frappa de toutes ses forces.  
  
Arquant les reins en une futile tentative d'échapper à la douleur, Seifer ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, refusant d elacher le moindre cri.  
  
Dans le public, un silence respectueux et attentif suivait chaque geste de Linoa, chaque coup marquant les fesse,s le dos et les cuisses du jeune homme de nouvelles marbrures rougeatres.  
  
Seifer baissa la tête.  
  
Tous les muscles douloureux, tremblant de douleur et de fureur contenue, dressé sur la pointe des pieds et le sexe douloureusement comprimé par le cuir, il haletta un instant avant de relever les yeux vers Squall, le suppliant du regard.  
  
Epuisée, Lino se redressa un peu, satisfaite.  
  
Un rictus froid sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
Ses doigts coururent sur les plaies ouvertes sur le dos du jeune homme, étalant le sang et le melant de sueur, le faisant gémir sous la morsure inattendue du sel.  
  
Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent sur ses flancs, incendiant davantage ses meurtrisures et ses contusion.  
  
Le mèche du fouet s'enroula autours de son membre, le comprimant douloureusement lorsqu'il se gonfla davantage sous la torture nouvelle.  
  
Le rictus de Linoa s'affermit. Avec brutalité, elle tira sur la lanière de cuir, arrachant au jeune homme un cri de douleur réelle.  
  
Le manche du fouet appuya cruellement sur le membre meurtri tandis qu'elle resserrait le collier de cuir a lui couper la respiration.  
  
Elle arma son bras.  
  
Squall se tendit, les jointure blanchies sur les bras du fauteuil.  
  
Adel arracha le fouet des mains de la jeune femme et la repoussa vers l'esclave nu qui la rechargea, crachante et sifflante comme une chatte irritée, sur ses épaules.  
  
Seifer la regarda partir avec un soulagement palpable.  
  
Adel se colla contre lui, sa peau fraiche irritant davantage les marques de fouet sur son dos.  
  
Seifer grogna lorsque le mors de cuir repris possession de sa bouche.  
  
Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir, le tranchant presque; lorsque une chaine nouvelle, liant ses pieds au morceau de métal fut attaché à la poulie au dessus de sa tête.  
  
Impuissant, les bras de nouveau douloureusement noués dans le dos, il ne put que se laisser faire lorsque le sorcier fit jouer la roue, le soulevant, jambe écartées et la tête en bas, présentant son ventre au public frémissant.  
  
Adel assujettit la roue pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et revint au jeune homme.  
  
Lentement, il détacha les boucle retenant son seul vetement puis jeta le cuir a terre. Gentiment, il passa ses mains sur les cuisses ouvertes, sur les fesses agitées de spasmes puis l'abandonna momentanément de nouveau.  
  
Le sorcier enfilla un gant de cuir aux doigts réhaussés de minuscules vibreurs.  
  
Avec un sourire presque tendre, il fit courir l'appareil sur l'entre jambe du SeeD, s'attardant sur les testicules gonflées, descendant le long du membre humide de désir, remontant sur l'aine puis s'attradant longuement sur l'entrée brulante avant de la posseder avec cruauté.  
  
Sous la main experte du son ainé, Seifer ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue du public le devisageant avec impatience et une faim qui le faisait gémir de peur. Sans plus de volonté, tout entier possedé par les caresses humiliantes, il mit a se tordre et a agiter les hanches, suppliant pour en avoir plus, qu'on ne le laisse pas sur ce desir inassouvit qui s'eveilait dans ses reins  
  
Un jeune homme a la longue crinière noire et au long manteau de gueule se leva dans le fond de la salle.  
  
Tranquillement, il traversa toute la salle et monta sur l'estrade sous le regard irrité d'Adel.  
  
Le siorcier cessa ses agaceries sur la virilité de l'ancien chevalier puis jeta son gant à l'un des Colliers attendant près de la scène.  
  
"- Beau modèle. Dommage que vous ne sachiez pas l'utiliser."  
  
Piqué au vif, le sorcier se redressa.  
  
"- Croyez vous ?  
  
Laguna se redressa sur son siège, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Vincent eut un sourire calme.  
  
"- Certain.  
  
Sa main courut sur le ventre de seifer, remonta lentement avant qu'il ne referme ses doigts sur le bout du sexe, empourpré de desir.  
  
Le SeeD blond gémit, s'agitant violement dans ses liens alors que la caresse le prenait tout entier.  
  
"- Voyez."  
  
Adel fronca les sourcils puis renifla en jetant un regard de dédain au chevalier tremblant, son membre bougeant presque de son plein gré.  
  
Vincent s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'Adel etreignait le jeune homme a plein bras, lechant sa cuisse le faisait gémit derechef et se tortiller sous lui.  
  
Vincent se redressa.  
  
"- Je vous propose quelque chose  
  
tendrement, il saisit le membre et le redressa vers Adel.  
  
"- Que diriez vous d'un petit concours ?  
  
Adel s'appuya sur la cuisse zébrée de meurtrissures et de sang, le caressant distraitement.  
  
"- Messieurs."  
  
les deux homme se retournèrent, surpris.  
  
Laguna s'avanca, la main sur la hanche.  
  
"- Que signifie ?"  
  
Vincent se fendit d'un grand sourire.  
  
"- Juste un petit jeu ."  
  
Laguna lanca un regard discret vers son fils fulminant, camouflant un petit sourire.  
  
"- De quel ordre ?  
  
Adel caressa les fesses couvertes de sueur.  
  
"- Du genre. Qui de nous deux le fera jouir le plus vite..  
  
Laguna renifla.  
  
"- Certes. Très bien.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et un jeune Collier lui apporta un sablier.  
  
Sans se soucier du brouhaha que leur petit jeu créait dans la salle, les deux hommes se sourirent.  
  
"- Et que subira le perdant ?"  
  
Laguna répondit a leur place avant de regagner la sienne dans la salle  
  
"- Il prendra le collier pour une semaine.  
  
Les deux hommes approuvèrent.  
  
Adel ota la sécurité de la roue qui se mit a tourner librement, jetant Seifer a terre.  
  
Il s'assit sur une des marches menant à la scène et retourna le sablier  
  
Vicent prit gentiment le visage de Seifer entre ses mains, s'attirant un regard noir.  
  
Ses doigts seglissèrent dans la courte chevelure blé mur, jouant avec les mèches collées par la sueur. Il dégagea son front, souriant de voir Seifer rougir et detourner la tête.  
  
Le brun détacha sa ceinture et arma son bras.  
  
Le cuir claqua juste sous la machoire, jetant le SeeD a terre.  
  
Guère adoucit par le coup, le SeeD  
  
----------------------- [1] désolée, me fallait un mec et ni raijin, ni ward, n'avait l'heur d'appeler les suffrages. kin, un lemon avec ton mamour, c'est rien que pour toi ! 


	7. 

Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le niveau de plus en plus navrant de cet UA et pour la perversion de plus en plus flagrante qui s'y fait jour (je sais, ça dérange pas grand monde.^^!) Juste pour signaler, que ce coup si, on atteint des sommets voir le fonds.En attendant la suite bien sur.Question scénario... heu .Y a quelqu'un qu'a la définition de ce terme ?  
  
Pardon pour l'impossibilité scénaristique, mais me fallait deux mecs potables, j'ai donc ressuscité Adel et importé Vincent de FF7.  
  
Kin ! rien que pour toi, ce chapitre  
  
Servant  
  
7ème partie  
  
  
  
Squall eut un sale sourire en tirant d'un coup sec sur la laisse de cuir noir qu'il tenait négligemment, une paire de gant de cuir couvrant ses mains glacées d'anticipation.  
  
Seifer sera les dents sur le mors d'acier recouvert d'épais cuir lui maintenant ouverte les mâchoires. Il trébucha mais se repris rapidement lorsque la cravache, fine et cinglante, lui cingla les cotes. Un foulard de soie rouge, jurant avec ses mèches blondes collées sur ses tempes par la sueur l'aveuglait tout à fait.  
  
Frémissant, il sentit sa laisse changer de main et suivit en rechignant quelque peu son Maître de la soirée.  
  
Il inspira lourdement, tendant sur sa poitrine l'épaisse chaîne d'acier, d'un froid acéré, partant de son collier vers un lourd anneau tombant au milieu de sa poitrine puis meurtrissait ses flancs avant de se rejoindre dans son dos ou s'attachaient les menottes qui le forçaient a bomber le torse et à creuser les reins.  
  
Si la position était douloureuse, les murmure excité et admiratif de la foule ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité de la vue qu'il offrait.  
  
Seifer réprima un frisson d'excitation. Un petit boxer de cuir et de hautes bottes montant a mis cuisse pour seul vêtement, il passa au milieu de la foule attablée , suivant docilement l'homme le conduisant derrière lui.  
  
Une main sur son bras le prévint et il leva le pied sur la première marche, montant péniblement mais avec élégance les degrés de marbre vers la petite scène, les mains des serveurs l'effleurant sans complexe au passage.  
  
Squall hocha la tête, satisfait, pendant que son père et Kyros s'asseyaient à sa table pour assister au spectacle.  
  
"- Tu ne le dresse pas toi même ?  
  
"- Il a besoin d'être un peu maté par quelqu'un d'un peu moins conciliant que moi..  
  
Adel [1] détacha les mains de Seifer et les attacha aux chaînes pendant du plafond.  
  
Tournant une roue, il tendit les fers, amenant un petit gémissement douloureux au jeune homme, a moitié écartelé sur la scène, ses pieds touchant a peine le sol.  
  
Une barre vint compléter la panoplie, le forçant a garder les jambes grandes écartées.  
  
La lumière dans la salle s'éteignit, laissant les petites tables juste éclairées par les faibles bougies et les chandeliers disséminés dans la pièce et sur les murs  
  
Squall s'accouda a la table, le bar était chaud et les respirations de la petite centaines d'hommes assemblés, dévorant le corps offert a leur yeux de Seifer n'était point pour faire redescendre de façon significative la fièvre le dévorant.  
  
Laguna eut un petit rictus méprisant.  
  
Son fils pouvait s'en défendre autant qu'il voulait, il l'aimait son collier blond. Suffisamment pour se sentir aussi jaloux qu'excité de le voir ainsi exposé et a la merci de tous.  
  
Discrètement, il fit signe a Adel de commencer.  
  
Irrité par le flegme de son géniteur, Squall jeta sa veste sur la table, près de lui, révélant son torse nu ou brillait les deux petits diamants de ses tetins.  
  
Adel arracha le foulard rouge couvrant le visage de Seifer.  
  
Un frisson parcourus le jeune homme, peur et plaisir anticipatoire mêlé, en voyant le sorcier appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur a quelque centimètres de lui, un fouet à la main.  
  
Adel sourit.  
  
Le laissant se débattre dans ses chaînes, il s'approcha lentement, lui caressant la joue détachant le mors lui ouvrant la bouche, puis ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le cou et le sein, laissant de petites traces d'ongles sur la peau pale et déjà couverte de sueur, une délicate rougeur colorant les pommettes du chevalier tandis que ses lèvres, ouvertes et humides, secouées de son souffle rapide, se gonflaient sous le coup des sensations qui l'assaillaient.  
  
Les lèvres d'Adel se rapprochèrent de son oreilles, lui en mordillant un instant le lobe a faire perler une goutte de sang rouge avant de lui murmurer quelque chose.  
  
Une authentique panique passa sur les traits de l'ancien chevalier.  
  
Une porte latérale s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme assise sur les épaules solides d'un esclave nu.  
  
Seifer avala péniblement sa salive en voyant la haine pure briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle saisit le fouet qu'Adel lui abandonna nonchalamment. Elle le prit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, jouant de sentir son poids entre ses doigts et la morsure de la mèche taillé en biseau.  
  
Armant son bras, elle frappa de toutes ses forces.  
  
Arquant les reins en une futile tentative d'échapper à la douleur, Seifer ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, refusant de lâcher le moindre cri.  
  
Dans le public, un silence respectueux et attentif suivait chaque geste de Linoa, chaque coup marquant les fesse,s le dos et les cuisses du jeune homme de nouvelles marbrures rougeâtres.  
  
Seifer baissa la tête.  
  
Tous les muscles douloureux, tremblant de douleur et de fureur contenue, dressé sur la pointe des pieds et le sexe douloureusement comprimé par le cuir, il haleta un instant avant de relever les yeux vers Squall, le suppliant du regard.  
  
Epuisée, Lino se redressa un peu, satisfaite.  
  
Un rictus froid sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
Ses doigts coururent sur les plaies ouvertes sur le dos du jeune homme, étalant le sang et le mêlant de sueur, le faisant gémir sous la morsure inattendue du sel.  
  
Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent sur ses flancs, incendiant davantage ses meurtrissures et ses contusion.  
  
Le mèche du fouet s'enroula autours de son membre, le comprimant douloureusement lorsqu'il se gonfla davantage sous la torture nouvelle.  
  
Le rictus de Linoa s'affermit. Avec brutalité, elle tira sur la lanière de cuir, arrachant au jeune homme un cri de douleur réelle.  
  
Le manche du fouet appuya cruellement sur le membre meurtri tandis qu'elle resserrait le collier de cuir a lui couper la respiration.  
  
Elle arma son bras.  
  
Squall se tendit, les jointure blanchies sur les bras du fauteuil.  
  
Adel arracha le fouet des mains de la jeune femme et la repoussa vers l'esclave nu qui la rechargea, crachant et sifflant comme une chatte irritée, sur ses épaules.  
  
Seifer la regarda partir avec un soulagement palpable.  
  
Adel se colla contre lui, sa peau fraîche irritant davantage les marques de fouet sur son dos.  
  
Seifer grogna lorsque le mors de cuir repris possession de sa bouche.  
  
Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir, le tranchant presque; lorsque une chaîne nouvelle, liant ses pieds au morceau de métal fut attaché à la poulie au dessus de sa tête.  
  
Impuissant, les bras de nouveau douloureusement noués dans le dos, il ne put que se laisser faire lorsque le sorcier fit jouer la roue, le soulevant, jambe écartées et la tête en bas, présentant son ventre au public frémissant.  
  
Adel assujettit la roue pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et revint au jeune homme.  
  
Lentement, il détacha les boucle retenant son seul vêtement puis jeta le cuir a terre. Gentiment, il passa ses mains sur les cuisses ouvertes, sur les fesses agitées de spasmes puis l'abandonna momentanément de nouveau.  
  
Le sorcier enfila un gant de cuir aux doigts rehaussés de minuscules vibreurs.  
  
Avec un sourire presque tendre, il fit courir l'appareil sur l'entre jambe du SeeD, s'attardant sur les testicules gonflées, descendant le long du membre humide de désir, remontant sur l'aine puis s'attardant longuement sur l'entrée brûlante avant de la posséder avec cruauté.  
  
Sous la main experte du son aîné, Seifer ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue du public le dévisageant avec impatience et une faim qui le faisait gémir de peur. Sans plus de volonté, tout entier possédé par les caresses humiliantes, il mit a se tordre et a agiter les hanches, suppliant pour en avoir plus, qu'on ne le laisse pas sur ce désir inassouvi qui s'éveillait dans ses reins  
  
Un jeune homme a la longue crinière noire et au long manteau de gueule se leva dans le fond de la salle.  
  
Tranquillement, il traversa toute la salle et monta sur l'estrade sous le regard irrité d'Adel.  
  
Le sorcier cessa ses agaceries sur la virilité de l'ancien chevalier puis jeta son gant à l'un des Colliers attendant près de la scène.  
  
"- Beau modèle. Dommage que vous ne sachiez pas l'utiliser."  
  
Piqué au vif, le sorcier se redressa.  
  
"- Croyez vous ?  
  
Laguna se redressa sur son siège, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Vincent eut un sourire calme.  
  
"- Certain.  
  
Sa main courut sur le ventre de Seifer, remonta lentement avant qu'il ne referme ses doigts sur le bout du sexe, empourpré de désir.  
  
Le SeeD blond gémit, s'agitant violemment dans ses liens alors que la caresse le prenait tout entier.  
  
"- Voyez."  
  
Adel fronça les sourcils puis renifla en jetant un regard de dédain au chevalier tremblant, son membre bougeant presque de son plein gré.  
  
Vincent s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'Adel étreignait le jeune homme a plein bras, léchant sa cuisse le faisait gémit derechef et se tortiller sous lui.  
  
Vincent se redressa.  
  
"- Je vous propose quelque chose  
  
tendrement, il saisit le membre et le redressa vers Adel.  
  
"- Que diriez vous d'un petit concours ?  
  
Adel s'appuya sur la cuisse zébrée de meurtrissures et de sang, le caressant distraitement.  
  
"- Messieurs."  
  
les deux homme se retournèrent, surpris.  
  
Laguna s'avança, la main sur la hanche.  
  
"- Que signifie ?"  
  
Vincent se fendit d'un grand sourire.  
  
"- Juste un petit jeu ."  
  
Laguna lança un regard discret vers son fils fulminant, camouflant un petit sourire.  
  
"- De quel ordre ?  
  
Adel caressa les fesses couvertes de sueur.  
  
"- Du genre. Qui de nous deux le fera jouir le plus vite..  
  
Laguna renifla.  
  
"- Certes. Très bien.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et un jeune Collier lui apporta un sablier.  
  
Sans se soucier du brouhaha que leur petit jeu créait dans la salle, les deux hommes se sourirent.  
  
"- Et que subira le perdant ?"  
  
Laguna répondit a leur place avant de regagner la sienne dans la salle  
  
"- Il prendra le collier pour une semaine.  
  
Les deux hommes approuvèrent.  
  
Adel ôta la sécurité de la roue qui se mit a tourner librement, jetant Seifer a terre.  
  
Il s'assit sur une des marches menant à la scène et retourna le sablier  
  
Vincent prit gentiment le visage de Seifer entre ses mains, s'attirant un regard noir.  
  
Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la courte chevelure blé mur, jouant avec les mèches collées par la sueur. Il dégagea son front, souriant de voir Seifer rougir et détourner la tête.  
  
Le brun détacha sa ceinture et arma son bras.  
  
Le cuir claqua juste sous la mâchoire, jetant le SeeD a terre.  
  
Guère adoucit par le coup, le SeeD cracha a ses pieds, tachant la botte a bout métallique de salive mêlée de sang.  
  
Vincent fronça des sourcils, irrité. Balayant la salle des yeux, il descendit de la scène, emprunta du sel sur une table et remonta près de Seifer.  
  
Le jeune homme frémis lorsque les grains iodé coulèrent sur son membre s'insinuant en lui et le faisant gémir de douleur.  
  
Adel soupira, fixant le sablier des yeux, comptant chaque grain.  
  
Un cri étouffé de Seifer le fit relever la tête et se tendre.  
  
Le jeune homme se débattait sous l'intrusion de plusieurs maillons de la chaîne emprisonnant son membre dans son anus, le mettant au supplice et le déchirant de l'intérieur, le métal glacé et rugueux meurtrissant ses muqueuses encore davantage.  
  
Les derniers grains de sable s'écoulèrent du sablier.  
  
Adel se redressa aussi vite q'une serpent a l'attaque et chopa Vincent par le col, l'étranglant a moitié dans sa hâte de le faire lâcher le jeune SeeD.  
  
Vincent fit jouer le col de sa chemise et sourit salement en prenant le sablier.  
  
Il le retourna et s'assit sur une chaise attentif.  
  
Seifer lança un regard suppliant a Adel qui repoussa gentiment les mèches blondes lui tombant dans les yeux.  
  
Avec douceur, il lui ôta le mors de cuir lui contraignant la bouche puis ouvrit son pantalon.  
  
Le membre dressé du sorcier glissa rapidement entre les lèvres serrées du chevalier, lui arrachant de petits gémissement de plaisir.  
  
Vincent haussa un sourcil en voyant le membre du SeeD se gonfler davantage pendant que ses reins se mettaient en mouvement sans qu'ils le veuillent..  
  
Seifer ferma les yeux, un délicieux frisson lui coulant vers les reins, goûtant le membre turgescent roulant sur sa langue alors qu'Adel lui caressait le visage et les épaules, jouant avec ses cheveux et l'encourageant a mi-voix.  
  
Seifer le lâcha pour prendre sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres en un baiser sauvage. Adel referma ses bras autours de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos meurtris  
  
Vincent regarda les derniers grains de sable tomber et se releva  
  
Avec un sourire railleur, présenta l'objet a Adel qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
Sans douceur, l'ex-turk arracha Seifer a l'étreinte d'Adel.  
  
Surpris lorsque les doigts d'Adel glissèrent sur son torse en une futile tentative de le retenir, le SeeD s'assouvit brutalement, souillant le pantalon noir de Vincent.  
  
"- Et bien, il semble que j'ai gagné de fait..  
  
Adel se mordit les lèvres, furieux.  
  
Le sourire de Vincent s'élargit.  
  
Laguna monta sur la scène, validant le pari, puis aida Seifer a se lever.  
  
Gentiment, il le porta a moitié jusqu'à Squall puis jeta a un collier et une laisse a Vincent.  
  
L'ex-turk les rattrapa au vol et en garnit Adel pendant qu'un collier dépouillait le sorcier de ses vêtements avant que son nouveau maître ne le traîne vers les coulisses sous le regard égrillard de la salle  
  
Seifer se laissa tomber par terre aux pieds de Squall.  
  
Le Chef des SeeDs ne lui accorda pas un regard, prenant tranquillement un verre en discutant avec Kyros.  
  
Soupirant et se sentant inutile autant que désolé, il posa la tête sur la cuisse de son maître  
  
Squall ne s'intéressa pas plus a lui.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Laguna revint a la table de son fils.  
  
Un sourire fleurit a ses lèvres.  
  
Squall caressait gentiment la tête de son Collier.  
  
  
  
A suivre  
  
(NDA : ce sera bien sur un Vincent X Adel. Contente kin ???)  
  
----------------------- [1] désolée, me fallait un mec et ni raijin, ni ward, n'avait l'heur d'appeler les suffrages. kin, un lemon avec ton mamour, c'est rien que pour toi ! 


End file.
